Amber Moon
by Enma Yuu
Summary: Vidas intersecándose bajo una luna ámbar en la megaciudad de Tokio. AU de Kaleido Star
1. Capítulo 1: Kabukichō

Lamentablemente Kaleido Star no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada, el summary está bastante ambiguo...lamento eso. Segundo, ésta historia es en un AU. Los personajes son de edades mayores que en la serie, por lo que tratará de temas un poco "fuertes" (not really jaja). Creo que en realidad debería ponerle "M", pero no estoy segura, alguien dígame jajaja No les quiero explicar más porque a medida que lean se aclararan las cosas. La historia está escrita en tercera persona y vamos a pasar por las mentes de todos (casi). Básicamente trata de líos amorosos (muchos) y pues de la vida como tal jajaja Espero sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews. Yo tengo pensado un rumbo para la historia, pero si el público pide ciertas cosas, hay flexibilidad jaja<em>

_En los primeros capítulos, van a leer más narración que diálogo, en los que sigan probablemente sea más diálogo…a ver qué, no sé jaja_

_¡Ah! Otra cosa, hay varios extranjerismos (y los habrá en toda la historia). Espero eso no resulte muy confuso, pero ustedes pregunten si no saben. Exijan notas explicativas si quieren jaja_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amber Moon<em>**

**Capítulo 1: Kabukichō**

La noche no tenía nada de especial, era brillante como cualquier otra. Con las calles siempre iluminadas por los letreros neón de miles de establecimientos, los orgullosos ladrones del brillo de las estrellas. Sin embargo, en esa noche de la gran ciudad, un resplandeciente ámbar adornaba el cielo y el viento se tornaba gélido advirtiendo el otoño por venir.

Una azulada luz neón anunciaba el lugar, un ruidoso club nocturno lleno de _gaijins_, bailando, tomando, fumando, ligando, tomando…No se podía esperar menos al encontrarnos en la zona de Roppongi, la zona más atestada de bares y clubes nocturnos, los refugios de los extranjeros. La música era como la de cualquier club, algunas canciones exitosas de América y otros _hits_ de Japón. El ambiente estaba bastante animado y hasta los más cohibidos eran empujados a la pista de baile.

En una mesa un poco alejada de las demás, o más bien en la mesa que se encontraba casi escondida, se encontraba un grupo de amigos. Estaban sentados tranquilamente, tratando de charlar entre humo sofocante, luces deslumbradoras y música incomprensible. Definitivamente no habían elegido el mejor lugar para charlar, deberían haber elegido algún restaurante o algo similar. Pero no se podían quejar, no habían pagado _cover_ y las bebidas les habían salido bastante baratas, podían tomar lo que quisieran, como negarse ante esa ganga. El grupo se reunió para festejar el cumpleaños número 24 del introvertido Ken Robbins. El chico se veía claramente incómodo con toda la situación, pero era de esas personas que no sabían decir que no. Después de todo, la idea había sido de su jefe inmediato, Yuri Killan. Quien sin duda, era el que más estaba disfrutando del momento y como no disfrutarlo, si a su lado se encontraba la despampanante rubia Layla Hamilton. Curiosamente nunca les habían mencionado a sus amigos de su relación, pero era más que obvia. Además, el anillo de compromiso en la mano de la ojiazul no podía mentir.

De pronto, la única no _gaijin_ del grupo, Sora Naegino, se puso de pie e invitó a su amiga/rival May Wong a bailar. Como siempre, Sora resultaba ser inoportuna y se había dirigido a su amiga en un pésimo momento. La chica estaba notablemente molesta, casi echaba humo, ya que su compañero francés Leon Oswald, había rechazado su invitación a bailar recién llegaron al lugar. El hecho de que May y Leon trabajaran juntos constantemente, no aseguraba que fueran los mejores amigos, pero era algo que a la chica no le entraba en la cabeza.

— ¡Dije que no iba a bailar!—exclamó May indignada mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a Leon.

— Vamos May, será divertido — dijo la japonesa sonriendo y halando el brazo de su amiga — ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar sólo las chicas? — preguntó mirando a la rubia.

Al oír la pregunta y ver como Layla se ponía de pie, la peliazul se paró de su asiento tan rápido que el alcohol hizo de las suyas y casi logró que perdiera el equilibrio. La chica maldijo internamente por haberse puesto esos altísimos tacones con los que seguro, tendría un accidente.

— May, deberías ser más cuidadosa — dijo Leon al tomar el brazo de la sorprendida chica para evitar que cayera.

May se sonrojó al contacto de su compañero y retiró su brazo para tomar a sus dos amigas de la mano y alejarse apresuradamente hacia la pista.

Los jóvenes se habían quedado sin compañía femenina y por un momento hubo un silencio casi fúnebre. El silencio se terminó cuando el rubio Yuri le preguntó al cumpleañero si había ido alguna vez a Kabukichō. El chico lo miró asustado, como si su jefe hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad. Pero la verdad era que se había sobrecogido con la pregunta, ya que él sabía que se trataba de la zona roja de Shinjuku. Yuri, al ver la cara de estupefacto de su compañero, soltó una risotada y llamó a un mesero para otra ronda de bebidas.

—Necesitas relajarte, _man_—dijo al darle una palmada en el hombro a Ken —Supongo tú si has ido—volteó maliciosamente hacia el otro lado de la mesa — ¿o me equivoco, Leon?

El joven lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. Yuri se había convertido en su amigo, pero era imposible que olvidara lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Por eso, había momentos en que cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera el rubio le molestaba. Y éste era uno de esos momentos.

Leon asintió con la cabeza y siguió tomando sin decir nada. Yuri continuó hablando divertido del asunto y propuso que después de dejar a las chicas en sus departamentos, podían ir a distraerse en el distrito rojo. El cumpleañero quería negarse ante el plan de su jefe, pero no pudo. El francés reflejaba indiferencia, la cual podían tomar tanto como un "sí" como un "no" y para fines prácticos de Yuri, éste lo tomó como un "sí".

— Entonces ya está decidido. Y no se preocupen, yo invito. ¡En honor al cumpleañero!

* * *

><p>Las chicas bailaban juntas en una pista donde las nacionalidades se mezclaban como los cocteles que bebían. De la nada, alguien tomó a la carismática pelimorada de la cintura y la volteó hacia sí mismo. Se trataba de algún extranjero ebrio, que al notar a la aparente única japonesa del lugar, no pudo controlarse y quiso bailar con ella. Los <em>gaijins<em> suelen tener esa obsesión con las japonesas e incluso con las asiáticas en general, nada fuera de lo común. La _Yellow Fever_ haciendo de las suyas. Sora se sobresaltó por las acciones del típico _gaijin_ y lo empujó tímidamente para alejarse de él, pero él insistente se volvió a acercar. Cuando la rubia vio lo que sucedía con su amiga, no lo pensó dos veces y le dio una fuerte bofetada al alcoholizado joven.

—Fuck you, bitch!—dijo el intoxicado dejándose caer.

El joven iba a caer al suelo, pero gracias al mar de gente sólo consiguió empujar a los que se encontraban a su alrededor. La ojizul se enfureció ante el insulto y estaba dispuesta a bofetearlo de nuevo, pero tenía que mantener cierta imagen y no podía meterse en peleas y escándalos. Lo último que quería era a su padre dándole sermones sobre lo decepcionado que estaba de ella, no iba a permitirlo de nuevo.

May sintió celos de Sora por enésima vez y hubiera preferido que lo que le acababa de pasar a su amiga, le hubiera pasado a ella, sólo para ser defendida por la heroína Layla. Dado el incidente, decidieron que quizá lo mejor era retirarse. Al siguiente día tenían que trabajar y todos iban a llegar con una resaca y un desvelo espantosos.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a sus compañeros que seguían bebiendo plácidamente. Layla les pidió autoritariamente que dejaran de beber y que las llevaran a sus hogares. Ya había pasado la hora en que llegaban los últimos trenes a las estaciones de Roppongi, y tomar un taxi no era la mejor opción. En ese momento, sólo Yuri había llevado su automóvil, ya que Layla se había acostumbrado a que el rubio la llevara a todos lados.

—Somos seis, ¡debiste haber traído tu auto! —dijo Yuri a su prometida.

— ¡No me reclames nada Yuri Killan!—la rubia aún estaba molesta por lo que había pasado— Leon y Ken pueden tomar un taxi juntos, viven muy cerca uno del otro ¿no? —preguntó alterada.

—Ellos viven muy lejos de aquí, les saldrá carísimo. En todo caso tú y May deberían ir en taxi, son las que viven más cerca—dijo Yuri mientras pensaba en que su novia podía arruinar los planes que tenía con sus amigos.

— ¿Que-e-é? ¿Me vas a mandar a MÍ en un taxi?—preguntó casi gritando, su prometido la estaba sacando de sus casillas —Estas loco Yuri.

—Ya, ya. Ken y Leon me pueden esperar aquí mientras yo las llevo a ustedes a sus departamentos. ¿Feliz?

— ¡Vámonos ya!—dijo enojada mientras empujaba a sus amigas a la salida.

Yuri se acercó a sus amigos y les dijo que los recogería en una hora o una hora y media. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron bebiendo. El rubio lo interpretó como un gesto de acuerdo y se apresuró para alcanzar a las chicas.

Ken y Leon se quedaron solos en el club. Ellos definitivamente no se consideraban amigos, pero no era porque no se pudieran llevar bien, sino más bien porque ambos eran muy callados y ninguno tomaba la iniciativa. Realmente sólo hablaban cuando se trataba de asuntos de trabajo y Leon no daba mucho pie a las conversaciones triviales.

* * *

><p>Yuri se estacionó muy cerca del lujoso edificio de Ginza donde vivía Layla y se bajó para abrirle la puerta. Cuando la rubia bajó, el joven la acompañó hasta la entrada. Las curiosas chicas bajaron el vidrio del auto para escuchar lo que decían, ya que parecía que peleaban. No pudieron escuchar nada y se quedaron en silencio en señal de resignación. Todos los compañeros del trabajo rumoraban que ellos vivían juntos, pero no era así. Sólo daba la casualidad de que el edificio donde vivía Yuri estaba a unas cuadras de distancia.<p>

Cuando el joven regresó, Sora se cambió al asiento del copiloto. Ella sería la última en bajar y no querían que pareciera que Yuri iba de su chofer. May le repitió su dirección al rubio, él cuál no se ubicaba con sus indicaciones. La chica se rindió y le pidió que la dejara en la estación Omote-sandō, que quedaba a unos minutos del _condo_ donde vivía y arrancaron.

A Sora le preocupaba que Layla y Yuri pelearan, ya que si en verdad terminaban casándose, probablemente no duraría. Ella solo quería ver a sus amigos felices.

—Joven Yuri…la señorita Layla no estaba enojada con usted, estaba enojada por algo que sucedió en el club—explicó encogidamente la chica.

—No te preocupes Sora, yo sé como es Layla. Si no supiera cómo es…—meditó lo que diría—me hubiera casado hace mucho– bromeó.

Los tres rieron y el trayecto se hizo más ameno. Platicaban y bromeaban de cosas insignificantes, nadie podía decir que no se llevaban de maravilla.

* * *

><p>En el club seguían esperando Ken y Leon, no habían intercambiado ni dos palabras en todo el rato que tenían ahí, pero la música ahogaba su silencio. Ociosos, daban vueltas a sus vasos y una chica, probablemente europea, trato de acercarse a los jóvenes. La chica estaba a punto de sentarse a un lado del ojigris, pero se retiró casi corriendo. Leon la había ahuyentado sólo con la mirada, era impresionante lo que podía causar sin decir una palabra.<p>

— ¿A dónde crees que nos llevará Yuri?—preguntó Ken con mucho esfuerzo.

— Ni idea. Podría ser a un _pachinko_, a un _go-go bar_ o a un _strip club_, a un _hotel health, _a un _hostess club…_— la lista de negocios de la zona roja parecía interminable — Lo más seguro es que al _hostess club — _el joven miró su copa— aunque no creo poder tomar más.

— Parece que sabes mucho de esos lugares… —el cumpleañero advirtió que lo que acaba de decir sonaba muy incriminatorio.

— Ya llevamos algo de tiempo aquí en Japón, deberías tratar de aprender de su cultura.

— Tienes razón, es parte de la cultura— dijo apenado.

— Sólo te diré que los _pachinkos, _por más aburridos que parezcan, pueden ser muy adictivos— dijo con una leve mueca que quería ser risa.

Lograron mantener la conversación por un rato mientras seguían tomando. Quizá ya habían bebido demasiado. Sin darse cuenta, pasó la hora y media y su jefe estaba de vuelta.

— ¿Listos?— preguntó el rubio mientras sacaba a sus amigos de lugar.

Yuri manejó muy rápido hacia Shinjuku, o así lo sintieron los jóvenes. Ken empezaba a marearse, creyó que vomitaría en cualquier momento, pero trató de ocultarlo para no pasar como el "débil" del grupo. El rubio se estacionó a unas cuadras de su destino y siguieron a pie rumbo a la iluminada calle.

Se encontraban en la parte de Shinjuku menos amigable, menos limpia. Las calles estaban sucias y a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensaría, había algo de basura en los suelos. Las áreas para fumadores estaban atiborradas de gente y se podía sentir el espeso humo esparciéndose lejos de esas áreas, creando una viciosa atmósfera donde caían los despistados transeúntes. Los vagabundos se sentaban indiscriminadamente en puntos arbitrarios de las banquetas, volviéndose obstáculos atléticos. La gente se movía con prisa y descortésmente, golpeando a otros paseantes sin disculparse. Había muchos chicos y chicas en las banquetas invitando a los transeúntes a entrar a sus clubs, a sus restaurantes, etc. Ya era muy tarde, así que llamarlo el barrio que nunca dormía era más que acertado.

Mientras los jóvenes caminaban, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba el festejado. Inmediatamente dieron la vuelta, sólo para ver como una simpática _maid_ se colgaba del chico mientras trataba de convencerlo para que entrara a su restaurante. Los jóvenes rieron y llamaron a su distraído amigo, quien al oír su nombre se soltó de la chica y corrió hacia ellos. Se disculpó por quedarse atrás y continuaron recorriendo el excéntrico barrio.

Por fin llegaron a la famosa calle, en la "entrada", había un anuncio luminoso en el que se podía leer "Kabukichō" en _kanji_. Ninguno de los tres podía leer tantos _kanji _aún, pero sabían que era el lugar.

El único que nunca había puesto un pie en la zona era Ken, por lo que miraba boquiabierto todo a su alrededor. Edificios con una gran lista de nombres en la entrada, ordenados por piso, parecía que todos eran bares. Ensordecedores _pachinkos_ en ambos lados de la calle… Había muchos anuncios peculiares afuera de los establecimientos que podían provocar una que otra risa. Eran tantos los anuncios luminosos, que lo pudieron haber cegado. El chico se hubiera atrevido a decir que literalmente todo brillaba en esa calle y que de alguna manera le resultaba fascinante. Pero sus amigos parecían bastante indiferentes con el entorno.

Entre más avanzaban, empezaban a aparecer los _hosts_ a las entradas de los clubes, tratando de atraer a las aparentemente adineradas japonesas que pasaban por la calle. Veían los casi panorámicos a las entradas de los clubes con fotos modificadas de los _hosts_ y _hostess_. Cuando comenzaron a aproximarse a los clubes de _hostess_, no faltó quien tratara de atraer a los tres jóvenes a su club. Yuri y Leon sólo miraban molestos a las chicas mientras se las quitaban de encima. En cambio Ken, no tenía ni idea de que hacer y sólo reía nerviosamente. Sus amigos tenían que jalarlo para alejarlo de las garras de las _hostess_.

Yuri se detuvo en seco frente a un edificio con diversos anuncios a lo largo de la estructura.

—Ah, es aquí—estuvo a punto de pasar de largo por el lugar a donde planeaba llevar a sus amigos.

Leon, quién ya había dado sus caminatas por el barrio, se sorprendió de que el lugar a donde entrarían no se veía ni como un club ni como un bar. Empezó a sospechar del tipo de entretenimiento al que los estaba dirigiendo el rubio y pensó que éste no estaba en condiciones de acudir a ese tipo de lugares. No cuando estaba a punto de casarse. Se incomodó y permaneció en silencio mientras subían al 3er piso del edificio.

Llegaron a una modesta recepción donde un hombre les dio la bienvenida. Yuri se acercó al mostrador y le dijo algunas cosas en japonés. Tenía que comunicarse en ese idioma ya que por lo regular esos lugares no atienden a extranjeros. Al oír que el _gaijin_ podía comunicarse, el hombre le explicó que primero debían elegir a una chica, después debían ir a una habitación en particular de un _love hotel_ en específico. Un poco después la chica que escogieron llegaría a la habitación y tendrían el tiempo por el que pagaron.

Leon no se había equivocado, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Yuri los había llevado a un _hotel health_ o _deriheru_, en realidad ya no recordaba la diferencia. No quería estar ahí, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos, el tiempo para decir "no" había pasado hace mucho y su amigo se encontraba desembolsando el dinero.

Ken estaba totalmente confundido, había escuchado y entendido todo lo que había dicho el hombre pero no sabía cómo responder. Su jefe llamó a los jóvenes para que se acercaran al mostrador, donde habrían de leer unas hojas con ciertas especificaciones del servicio.

— Es esto, como… ¡¿un burdel?! — preguntó atónito Ken mientras leía — ¿A qué se refieren con que...

— No seas escandaloso, como si nunca hubieras ido a uno — interrumpió el rubio — ¿También me vas a salir con que eres virgen? — preguntó sarcásticamente.

El chico no contestó y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo eres! Pues qué bueno que te traje aquí — dijo sonriendo Yuri — Ya, traiga a las chicas para que escojamos— le dijo al encargado.

El hombre dio un grito y rápidamente corrieron hacia una escalera unas 12 chicas que se encontraban en el medio piso arriba de la recepción. Las chicas se quedaron en fila en la escalera mientras miraban a los jóvenes sonriendo. Algunas eran japonesas, otras eran de algún otro país asiático como Tailandia, China, Filipinas, etc.

Yuri las examinó y eligió a una japonesa relativamente voluptuosa. Entonces el hombre le dio una dirección al rubio, le dijo que la chica saldría en 10 minutos y el joven se retiró del lugar, dejando solos a sus amigos.

El hombre comenzó a apresurar a los jóvenes para que escogieran a su chica, ya que se habían quedado inmóviles y mudos. Leon recordó que lo mejor era no hacer enojar a nadie y no meterse en problemas en ningún establecimiento del distrito rojo, dado que podía resultar peligroso.

Le dijo a Ken que no importaba a quien escogiera, bien podía ir al _love ho_ y no hacer nada si no quería. El chico asintió y escogió a una japonesa, el encargado le dio una dirección y antes de que se fuera, su compañero le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

Ya sólo faltaba Leon de escoger y el encargado empezaba a fastidiarse. De repente, se oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo, se trataba de una chica que trabajaba en el lugar, pero ésta era diferente. No era asiática. Llegó con el encargado y le pidió disculpas por haber llegado tarde. El hombre estaba sumamente furioso con la chica, la jaló del cabello mientras la regañaba por su impuntualidad, daba la sensación de estar a punto de darle una bofetada.

— Quiero a esa— dijo Leon en un intento por detener al hombre. No estaba bien que un hombre golpeara a una mujer.

Al oír eso, el encargado soltó el cabello de la chica y la dejó subir para que se preparara.

— Que extraño es usted, por lo regular los occidentales prefieren a las asiáticas, ¿está seguro de que quiere a esa?

—Totalmente, ya deme la dirección.

—Como usted diga…

* * *

><p>Ken casi se había desviado del camino al <em>love ho <em>gracias a varias _hostess_ que encontró a su paso. El hotel estaba a unas cuadras y por fin dio con él a pesar de lo escondido que estaba. El chico se acercó nervioso a la recepción y entregó una hoja que le había dado el encargado. Una mujer de cómo 40 años y algo tosca, sonrió y le entregó la llave para una de las habitaciones.

Entró a la habitación y se asombró de lo impecable que era. El chico había esperado que fuera uno de esos hoteles de mala muerte con olores indescriptibles, llenos de suciedad, manchas mutantes y quién sabe qué más. Se sentó al borde de la cama y espero, recordó las palabras de su compañero sobre que no tenía que hacer nada si no quería y que tuviera cuidado. Se las repitió así mismo como si tratara de memorizarlas.

Observó como la puerta se abría y entraba la chica que había escogido anteriormente. La chica le dijo que la llamará _Mei-chan_ y que estaba a sus órdenes. Fue muy embarazoso para él, la chica se llamaba como su compañera peliazul. Ken se quedó perplejo viendo como la chica se ponía un uniforme escolar. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de hacer conversación, le dijo a la chica su nombre y le explicó como su jefe lo había traído a ese lugar por su cumpleaños.

— ¿Así que cumples años, Ken?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara—Yo me encargaré de que nunca olvides éste cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación de un hotel contiguo, se encontraba el francés caminando en círculos. Le parecía que lo que estaba haciendo su jefe con Layla, no era justo. Pero a final de cuentas, no era su problema y la rubia debía haber advertido como era su prometido desde un principio. Sabía que ella no era tonta y que probablemente de alguna manera se vengaba de todas las cosas que hacia Yuri. Simplemente hay personas a las que les gusta tener relaciones así de conflictivas.<p>

La puerta se abrió de golpe y casi disparada entró la chica de hace un rato, se quitó los zapatos, colgó su bolsa y se sentó en medio de la cama, sin decir una sola palabra. Abrazó sus rodillas mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito. Llevaba una falda negra, una blusa blanca de holanes con botones, un suéter y calcetas arriba de las rodillas, tenía todo el look de colegiala. Su cabello era muy oscuro y largo, ondeándose debajo de su pecho. Sus ojos eran un océano, un color entre azul y verde. Se veía muy jovén como para usar tanto maquillaje, pero el maquillaje no sólo es un adorno. También oculta cosas. Y era bonita, pero tenía una sombría aura que lo opacaba todo.

Leon creyó que la chica le agradecería lo que había hecho hace un rato por ella, pero había sido muy ingenuo. Se notaba que ella detestaba lo que hacía y lo que menos iba a hacer era agradecer estar ahí. Le dio lástima la chica. No quería seguir en esa habitación y caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando la chica notó que el joven se iba, se levantó y bloqueó la puerta. No podía permitir que el cliente se fuera antes de tiempo, eso solo iba a demostrar que había hecho un mal trabajo y seguro la castigarían.

—No se vaya por favor, quédese—dijo suplicante la chica—Puede pedirme lo que quiera, pero por favor no se vaya. No aún.

El joven vio la preocupación de la chica y le pareció que debía quedarse. Se sentó en la cama e iba a dejar que sólo pasara el tiempo, iban a ser los minutos más largos de su vida. La chica se sentó a su lado, sin decir más. Se quedó inerte esperando a que pasara lo usual.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a lo que estaba pasando, los clientes no solían desperdiciar el tiempo. Sólo tenía que dejarse, ser paciente y mirar al techo. El silencio le era familiar, ya que muy pocos le dirigían la palabra, y los que lo hacían, soltaban veneno. Consideraba a todos esos hombres (tal vez específicamente a los hombres japoneses) unos cerdos y esperaba con ansias a que llegara el día en que podría dejar ese trabajo. Pero quizá estaba esperando en vano. Al examinar a su cliente, pensó que ese joven que tenía a su lado, tampoco quería estar ahí, pero no estaba dispuesta a preguntarle nada. Sin embargo, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó ya harto del silencio que le había parecido eterno.

En ese mundo a ella la llamaban_ Yoru_. Sólo su jefe se dirigía a ella por su nombre real. Sabía que si alguien le preguntaba su nombre, ella tenía que responder eso _Yoru_, pero no fue así.

— Alena — respondió inconscientemente.

— Yo soy Leon Oswald. Soy de Francia, pero por cuestiones de trabajo terminé viviendo un tiempo en Nueva York y ahora estoy aquí en Japón. Llevo como un año y medio aquí…—explicó mecánicamente sin mirar a la chica.

Alena estaba desconcertada, los clientes nunca le decían sus nombres y los pocos que trataban de contarle algo de sus vidas, lo hacían ya cuando había tiempo que matar.

El joven volteó a ver a la chica y sintió que lo miraba confundida, empezó a creer que su japonés era tan horrible que ella no podía entender lo que decía o que de seguro estaba diciendo incoherencias tal como esas traducciones que hacían los japoneses al inglés. La chica era extranjera, de eso no había duda, pero desconocía su procedencia y por lo tanto no sabía qué idioma era mejor para comunicarse con ella. Consideró que probablemente no habría problema si le hablaba en inglés.

— ¿De dónde eres?—preguntó en inglés.

"¿De dónde eres?", una pregunta que hundía el filo en la herida. A nadie le había importado nunca de donde venía, para todos era "la occidental", "la no asiática". Incluso había quienes se atrevían a ponerle la nacionalidad que se les daba la gana. Ella venía de un lugar de Europa, un lugar que hace siete años no pisaba. Un lugar donde aún estaría de no ser por ese viaje a Taiwán. Tenía que sacarlo de su sistema y ese extraño que estaba a su lado, parecía el indicado para desahogarse.

—Nací en Bélgica, pero crecí en Francia y viví un corto tiempo en Inglaterra. Tengo siete años aquí en Japón, no vine por voluntad propia. Y tampoco hago esto porque quiera.

El ojigris la miró entre sorprendido y consternado. Esa chica había vivido en el mismo lugar de donde él provenía, y se encontraba en la misma ciudad que él, pero él si estaba ahí porque quería.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— preguntó ahora en francés.

Alena suspiró, miró hacia el suelo y después al techo. Le iba a costar contar porque estaba ahí, pero tampoco quería causar lastima. Lo mejor era contar todo de una manera resumida, aunque ocultar su desdicha sería mentirse a sí misma. Comenzó por contarle como su familia había realizado un viaje a Taiwán. Simplemente habían ido de vacaciones, por diversión. Pero la diversión no duró demasiado, ya que en ese lugar, fue secuestrada. Jamás iba a terminar de maldecir ese viaje. En ese entonces ella sólo tenía 14 años, no sabía nada sobre la trata de blancas en los países de Asia. Ahora a sus 21 años, no entendía por qué le había sucedido eso, dado que generalmente las chicas secuestradas o engañadas eran asiáticas y ella no lo era. Cuando la llevaron a Japón, trabajo en un burdel en Osaka. Pero en uno de verdad, no en algo como ese _loophole _en la ley en el que se encontraba trabajando ahora. Aunque ante los ojos de la ley no era una prostituta, ella sabía que lo era y lo odiaba. Pero no tenía otra opción, era todo lo que tenía, aunque hubiera preferido no tener nada.

El joven estaba totalmente abrumado, no podía decir que no sabía que se trataba de una situación real, un problema que pasaba desde hace muchos años. Pero oírlo directamente de una víctima, era espantoso. Ahora él sentía culpa, se sentía parte del problema, sólo por estar ahí en esa habitación. Aunque se tranquilizó y concluyó que la culpa era de Yuri y estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que su amigo adquiría esos servicios. Incluso sintió algo de repulsión hacia él.

—Lo siento.

La chica continuó contándole su historia. Había omitido detalles de los que no se sentía lista para hablar, pero siguió con lo demás. Hacia 4 años que empezó a trabajar en Tokio, sucedió cuando el burdel de Osaka tuvo que cerrar para evitarse problemas con la policía. Las chicas fueron vendidas a negocios más "legales". El líder de uno de los grupos criminales de Tokio quiso comprarla a ella junto con otras chicas para que trabajaran para él. Ese hombre la había escogido por una atracción inusual hacia ella. Aunque en ningún momento le había pedido sexo ni había intentado tocarla nunca. Sólo le gustaba su compañía y trataba de que estuviera "bien" dentro de lo que cabía mientras trabajara en sus negocios.

Inesperadamente sonó el celular de la chica. Un sonido poco perceptible pero conocido para ella. Cuando sonaba su celular significaba que la recogerían en 15 minutos. No tenía que contestar, sólo era un aviso. La llamada que vendría después si tenía que ser contestada.

La chica no le dijo nada a su cliente sobre los 15 minutos, después de todo, no estaban "ocupados". Le siguió contando sobre cómo funcionaba el negocio, como funcionaba Kabukichō, cómo podían ser considerados un negocio legal, entre otras cosas. Alguien podría haber dicho que estaba hablando de más, pero era lo que menos importaba. Leon la escuchaba atentamente, el semblante de ella había cambiado desde que él le empezó a hablar, era difícil creer que fuera la misma de hace un rato. El joven sintió el impulso de contarle sobre sí mismo, su trabajo, sus amigos…Aunque igual que ella, había aspectos de su vida con los que no se sentía cómodo hablando y no hablaría de ello. Su vida no se comparaba con la de ella, pero igual quería contarla. Inclusive le contaría como había terminado en esa habitación.

Es interesante como se puede llegar a tener tanta confianza con un desconocido. Quizá porque cuando se habla con un desconocido, siempre está esa distancia emocional que no se puede traspasar. No se siente nada hacia esa persona, no te puede alcanzar y tú tampoco. Muchas veces sus vidas no se volverán a cruzar jamás y habrá sido como si nunca hubieran hablado. Un momento que se olvida y se pierde en un abismo.

Ya habían pasado los 15 minutos, el celular volvió a sonar. Torpemente, Alena sacó de su bolso el celular saturado de dijes, _mascots_, etc., contestando lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sí, ya. Entendido — y colgó.

Se puso aprisa los zapatos sin abrochar y corrió a la puerta. Le dijo a su cliente que ya era tiempo de irse, estaba bastante apurada. Al ojigris ahora no le apetecía irse, quería seguir conversando. Pero la chica ya se encontraba atravesando la puerta.

—Espera—dijo tomándola del brazo

— ¿Qué pasa? —caminaba por el pasillo seguida de su cliente.

El joven la soltó para buscar algo en los bolsillos de su saco. Cuando lo encontró, se sintió aliviado. Le entrego a la chica su tarjeta de presentación, creía que ya había entregado todas las que traía consigo, pero afortunadamente le quedaba esa.

— Llámame o escríbeme—su tono había sido un poco mandón—si quieres—añadió.

—Está bien.

Guardó la tarjeta en su bolso, corrió por las escaleras y estaba a punto de caerse, la había salvado el barandal. Debería haberse abrochado los zapatos, pero siempre se enojaban si se tardaba cuando la habían llamado para recogerla. Se despidió de la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción y salió de prisa.

Leon bajó las escaleras tranquilamente, pasó la lúgubre recepción y se dirigía a la puerta, iba a marcar el número de alguno de sus amigos para reunirse. Después de todo, el había sido el último en escoger chica, sus amigos ya debían de haberse desocupado. Estaba a punto de presionar el botón para marcarle a su jefe, pero éste se le adelanto.

— _¿Ya terminaste también verdad? Nos vemos en la entrada de Kabukichō._

* * *

><p>Los tres amigos se encontraron en la resplandeciente entrada. De alguna manera, el trío se veía feliz. Todos habían disfrutado de la noche a su manera. Yuri preguntó a sus amigos si la habían pasado bien, a lo que ambos asintieron.<p>

—Oiga jefe, debería dejarnos entrar más tarde mañana—dijo Ken en parte en broma y en parte en serio.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

—Ya saben que no depende de mí. Lo siento, tendremos que veremos las caras de crudos a las 8 de la mañana. ¡Y todavía los tengo que ir a dejar! Probablemente no dormiré—rió caminando hacia el auto.

* * *

><p><em>FYI: En Japón no tienen a mujeres o niñas trabajando de esas cosas a la fuerza, debido a la intervención de la policía y a las leyes que tienen(ignorando lo de los loopholes), pero en otros países de Asia sí (se supone). Sin embargo (según artículos que he leído), se sigue dando en lugares contados (y "marginados") muy por debajo del agua, por lo que ese plot no está tan fuera de lugar. En cuanto a lo demás que escribí, funciona así tal cual. Quise tocar éste tema taboo y en futuros capítulos tal vez incluya otros.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong>

**Uy, no sé qué tal estuvo. Espero que les haya interesado, no explique muchas cosas a propósito jajaja En el capítulo siguiente se explican varias. Estoy tratando de tomar varios elementos de la serie y de alguna manera adaptarlos a ésta historia (y más adelante se explicaran y desarrollaran). Quise poner a Layla y a Yuri como la única pareja consolidada desde el principio, porque realmente son los únicos a los que a través de la serie les vi esa posibilidad. Para los demás, siento que debe irse dando. Aún me faltan varios personajes de la serie, pero ya irán apareciendo. En cuanto a nuevos personajes "importantes" (o ¿recurrentes?) van a ser tres, apenas presentamos a uno…le dedique una buena parte del capítulo para no tener que volver a explicar su **_**background **_**y etc. Igual tardará un buen rato(capítulos) en volver a aparecer jaja**

**Creo que abuse un poco de las horizontal lines jaja**


	2. Capítulo 2: Layla de Nueva York

No, Kaleido Star no me pertenece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber Moon<strong>_

**Capítulo 2: Layla de Nueva York**

En una estación del sereno barrio de Sumida, se encontraba un amodorrado chico. Esperaba el próximo tren con una horrenda resaca, nunca había tomado tanto en su vida. Se levantó tarde, se había vestido a la carrera y ni se vio en un espejo. Tenía la camisa blanca mal abotonada, se había saltado un botón haciendo que se viera chueca, olvidó ponerse la corbata y su traje negro lucía arrugado. Era él quien entraría primero al vagón, era el primero en la fila del andén. Ken estaba tan adormilado, que no se dio cuenta que llegó el tren. Era hora pico y la oscura masa de gente lo había empujado sin esfuerzo al interior del vagón. No cabía ni un alma más en el tren, estaba totalmente lleno. Afortunadamente, ya había dominado el arte propio de los _salaryman, _dormir de pie en el tren y despertarse justo en la estación donde tenía que transbordar. El trayecto completo le permitiría unos veinte minutos más de sueño antes de empezar su día laboral.

Dentro del mismo tren, pero tres vagones atrás, se encontraba un joven de pie leyendo apaciblemente. También se había levantado tarde y había hecho su rutina matinal a prisa, pero su aspecto era el habitual y su camisa y traje negro lucían impecables. La resistencia al alcohol y a las desveladas que tenía Leon era mucho mayor que la de su compañero.

Ken y Leon vivían prácticamente en la misma manzana, por lo que siempre terminaban topándose camino al trabajo. En algunas ocasiones entrando a la estación, otras en el andén o en el mismo vagón, otras en la estación donde transbordaban y otras en la gran estación de Tokio. Cuando se encontraban, se saludaban cortésmente y algunas veces hablaban del trabajo. Por lo general, llegaban un poco antes de la hora de entrada, pero ese día iba a ser imposible.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba apenas saliendo de la ducha, ya eran las 7:50 A.M, la hora de entrada era dentro de diez minutos. Tardaba menos de diez minutos manejando desde donde vivía hasta el trabajo, pero primero tenía que recoger a su prometida. La rubia ya le había hecho varias llamadas, pero las había ignorado. Pretendía que sus amigos ganaran un poco de tiempo, era todo lo que podía hacer por ellos, no más.<p>

Se puso su elegante traje gris más lento que de costumbre. Pasaron diez minutos y su teléfono volvió a sonar, ya era hora de contestar.

— _¡Yuri Killan! ¿Por qué ignoras mis llamadas? ¿Dónde demonios estas? Estoy a punto de ir hacia mi auto, ya es tar-dí-si-mo._

—Ya estoy subiendo al auto, tranquilízate—respondió calmado encendiendo el vehículo.

— _¡No me digas que hacer Yuri Killan!—_se dirigía a él por su nombre completo cuando ya había colmado su paciencia— _Tienes dos minutos para llegar._

Exactamente en dos minutos el rubio llegó al edificio y vio como Layla estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para dirigirse a donde tenía su coche. La sorprendió deteniéndose de golpe frente a ella para bloquear su paso y le sonrió. Le parecía que se veía tan hermosa como siempre, con su abrigo beige ceñido que le llegaba arriba a las rodillas, las medias ajustadas a sus torneadas piernas y sus tacones en los que caminaba con tanta seguridad.

Cuando la chica vio el conocido vehículo, hizo una mueca de desagrado y maldijo entre dientes. Le molestaba de sobremanera llegar tarde, ella tenía que poner el ejemplo y su novio no la estaba ayudando. Además le pasó por la mente la idea de que Yuri había llegado tarde porque se había quedado en el club tomando con sus amigos o porque se habían ido a algún otro lado a seguir la fiesta. No toleraba que fuera tan despreocupado y a veces se preguntaba si en verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida con ese hombre. Se abstuvo de esperar a que el rubio le abriera la puerta y ella misma la abrió violentamente.

—Buenos días Layla— trató de darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia, pero ésta se alejó.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Arranca de una vez —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño mientras se hundía en el asiento— Se quedaron en el club tomando ¿verdad? Apuesto a que ibas llegando a tu departamento la primera vez que te hablé. Dije que arrancaras, ¡ya!

— ¡Exageras! Si llegué tarde, pero no tanto. Por dios Layla, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?— preguntó irónicamente.

— ¡Exactamente! Yo sé cómo eres y por eso te lo digo. ¡Eres de lo peor!

— Y aún así me amas— tomó la mano de la sonrojada rubia y la besó.

—Yuri…—se distrajo con el gesto del rubio y no notó que aún no emprendían la marcha. Suspiró, miró por la ventana y volvió a sus sentidos — ¿Porqué aún no nos movemos? ¿Qué esperas?

—Ya, ya. No te enojes Layla.

* * *

><p>Después de todo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a caminar a toda velocidad en tacones, las enormes estaciones de Tokio que tenía que cruzar a contra reloj la habían entrenado bien. Era muy distinto a su vida en Nueva York o a la corta estancia en la innombrable China.<p>

A partir de su llegada a Japón se enamoró. Le fascinaba la comida, la moda, la música, el arte, la arquitectura, las tradiciones, el estilo de vida, las personas, incluso el aire…

Consideraba que todas las japonesas vestían muy glamurosamente y ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Siempre se compraba ropa en las ostentosas tiendas de Ginza o de Roppongi Hills y ya le era usual vestir diariamente con vestidos formales y abrigos según la temporada. Esa vestimenta le iba de maravilla, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y sus atributos eran más notorios que los de las delicadas japonesas, por lo que no faltaba el _salaryman _que la siguiera con la mirada o el joven que tratara de sacarle plática. Incluso los empleados que atendían las tiendas la trataban de una manera especial. Pero a May le importaba poco, sólo le interesaba cierta atención que no tenía. La de su compañero Leon.

Subió las escaleras de la salida 4b, la que quedaba justo enfrente del imponente edificio _Shin-Marunouchi_, uno de los más altos del barrio de Chiyoda. La estación de Tokio conectaba directamente con el edificio, pero a ella le gustaba salir por la calle, sentir el viento rozar su cara y contemplar el cielo. Estar ahí la hacía sentirse diminuta, todas las edificaciones a su alrededor se extendían varios metros al cielo. Cruzó velozmente la amplia calle y entró al edificio en dirección al elevador que la llevaría al 12vo piso. El 11vo y 12vo piso pertenecían a la compañía donde laboraba.

El que la agencia de publicidad _Amber Moon Co._ no poseyera su propio edificio, no significaba que fuera una compañía pequeña. Era una agencia importante y reconocida, tenía varias sucursales alrededor del mundo y había varios planes de expansión. La oficina principal estaba en Nueva York y había sucursales en París, en Beijing, en Ottawa y en Tokio. La de Tokio era la más reciente y estaba tomando un gran protagonismo. Apenas iban a ser dos años desde que había iniciado operaciones a cargo de Layla Hamilton como directora general.

Empujó la pesada puerta de vidrio que daba a la oficina, mientras caminaba por el pasillo podía oír el eco de sus tacones llenando el vacío. No había un alma en el piso, ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado, le resultó extraño que tampoco sus jefes estuvieran en sus oficinas. Por primera vez, la peliazul había llegado antes que nadie. Se sentó en su silla y dio vueltas en ella mientras reía triunfalmente.

* * *

><p>Una vez más sentía que ya se le había hecho tardísimo. Corría acelerada como todas las mañanas con su vaso de café. De haber carreras en las que el objetivo fuera correr sin derramar una gota de café, la japonesa sería campeona olímpica. Siempre se le hacía "tarde" porque acompañaba a su hermanita a la escuela y no había día en el que no pasara algo que la retrasara unos cuantos minutos.<p>

Sora estaba muy feliz por haber regresado a Japón, había estado trabajando en la sucursal de Nueva York, pero en cuanto abrieron la oficina de Tokio, fue transferida. No podía estar más agradecida con la vida, estaba en su ciudad natal, en el trabajo que le encantaba, haciendo equipo con sus mejores amigos y viviendo de nuevo con su familia. Aunque una parte de ella, extrañaría perpetuamente a la Gran Manzana.

A diferencia de la peliazul, ella vestía más relajada. Podía decirse que no se vestía como cualquier chica de su edad. Ella si usaba pantalones y no siempre llevaba tacones, cosa rara en las chicas japonesas. De todas maneras, se veía bastante guapa con su pantalón de vestir entallado y su blusa de chiffon.

Finalmente, atravesó la puerta de la oficina y desaceleró el paso en dirección al fondo.

—¡Muy buenos días May!— saludó a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, para luego acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio y tomar asiento.

—Ah, Sora…buenos días—giró la silla en dirección a su amiga—Que raro que seamos las primeras en llegar, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Eh?—la distraída pelimorada ni había notada la ausencia de los demás del departamento, volteaba hacia todos lados confundida— ¡Pero qué extraño! No me digas que hoy era asueto y no nos dijeron nada. ¡Qué crueles!—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No seas ridícula! ¿Cómo va ser asueto?—le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Sora—Sólo espero que no les haya pasado algo malo... Quienes más me extrañan son la señorita Layla y Yuri, pero quizá sólo se pelearon de nuevo—bromeó.

* * *

><p>Se alivió de haber llegado por fin al 12vo piso del edificio, iba con tanta prisa que casi ignoraba el saludo de la encantadora recepcionista Sarah Dupont.<p>

— ¡Ken! ¡Ken! Vuelve aquí—quería advertirle a su compañero que su ropa era un desastre, pero también pensó que sería divertido dejarlo así — Se ve que estuvo muy buena la fiesta, ¿no es así?— no pudo evitar reírse del desaliñado chico — Perdón por no haber podido ir, pero en la guardería sólo pueden cuidar de mi hija hasta las 8 de la noche…

—Sí estuvo muy divertido, lástima que no pudieras ir. Pero no te preocupes Sarah, yo entiendo eso. Ya será en otra ocasión—sonrió.

—Ken, antes de que entres a la oficina…quizá deberías verte en un espejo. ¡Te ves terrible!— soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando llegó el ojigris, pero éste iba más tranquilo. Saludó a la recepcionista y se encontró con su compañero en la puerta. Lo miró y evitó reírse.

— Creo que deberíamos apurarnos, cuando estaba entrando vi pasar el auto de Yuri—dijo empujando a su compañero a la oficina.

* * *

><p>El rubio lo había logrado, hizo suficiente tiempo para dejar que sus amigos llegaran tarde sin que la directora general lo notara. Sin embargo, en el proceso la había enfurecido y no iba a ser fácil ponerla contenta de nuevo.<p>

Layla cruzó la recepción como rayo mientras buscaba las llaves de su oficina dentro de su bolso. Saludó desganada a la británica y aventó el vidrioso obstáculo que impedía su paso. Ya dentro, abrió la puerta de su oficina, dejó caer su carísima bolsa en el escritorio y asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden en el piso.

Sus empleados se encontraban ya en sus lugares, inmersos en sus pantallas, trabajando en sus proyectos como de costumbre. Todo estaba tal y como tenía que estar, lo cual la inundaba de cierta paz.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo desde lo lejos.

—Buenos días—se oyó al unísono.

El 12vo piso albergaba la oficina de la directora general, la oficina del director creativo y el departamento de diseño, además de tres salas de juntas y un _studio_. Todas las paredes eran de cristal, por lo que el espacio se veía aun más amplio de lo que era. Parecía ridículo que un piso completo fuera para tan pocas personas y más cuando el departamento de diseño era integrado por sólo seis empleados. En el piso inferior se encontraba el resto del personal administrativo, donde la cantidad de empleados era muchísimo mayor y consistía de varios cubículos enfilados.

Mientras encendía desesperadamente su computadora, dejaba caer papeles encima de su escritorio y ponía en espera las llamadas de su teléfono, la directora general notó que su prometido la observaba desde el pasillo. Lo ignoró por un momento, enseguida lo llamaría para seguir su discusión, pero primero tenía que atender ciertos asuntos. Ella estaba tan comprometida con su trabajo y daba todo su esfuerzo para sacar adelante la sucursal que le había encargado con tanta fe su padre.

Yuri se acerco a los escritorios de sus amigos y los saludó. Antes de que pudiera decirles cualquier otra cosa, fue sorprendido por su prometida.

—Yuri Killan, ven a mi oficina. ¡De inmediato!—gritó la directora desde la puerta.

—Maldición—dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina—Hablamos en un rato más, sigan trabajando chicos.

El pan de cada día, Yuri y Layla peleando, hasta podía pensarse que en eso consistía su relación. Aunque sus peleas no eran por una mala convivencia o por el choque de sus personalidades, era porque la ojiazul se estresaba de más. Tenía toda la sucursal a su cargo y no se comparaba al puesto de directora creativa que había desempeñado en la oficina de Nueva York. La presión la agobiaba y bien podía acabar con su relación que había florecido desde años atrás. Yuri comprendía la situación, pero en lugar de ayudar a su novia, sus acciones siempre terminaban poniéndola de peor humor y él empezaba a sentirse atrapado.

Los diseñadores podían escuchar la acalorada discusión desde sus lugares y eso que la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, ya no sabían si tomarlo como un asunto cotidiano o si aún debían preocuparse de que continuara sucediendo. A la que le inquietaba más era a Sora, ella sabía que esos dos tenían un lazo irrompible, pero últimamente había empezado a dudar de ello.

— De nuevo están peleando—dijo la pelimorada decepcionada y giró su silla hacia sus amigos.

—Quizá se enteró de lo de anoche, aunque si supiera que…—el chico notó que el francés giró su silla bruscamente y que lo miraba como si quisiera decirle que estaba hablando de más—La verdad no sé ni que estoy diciendo, aún ando crudo—dijo Ken volviendo a lo suyo.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó la peliazul llena de curiosidad—Cuéntenme, cuéntenme—ahora ella volteaba su silla también.

— No pasó nada May— dijo Leon fríamente mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia su computadora— No hay nada que contar.

La chica suspiró desanimada.

—Yo creo que no se van a casar—miró hacia sus zapatos y se cruzó de brazos— Hasta podría apostarlo.

— Pero May, ¡qué dices!—la japonesa sintió como si la hubieran ofendido a ella — Claro que se van a casar, ellos se aman.

— Pues no parece—se puso de pie para observar mejor hacia el interior de la oficina — Tan solo míralos.

— Yo tampoco creo que se casen, sinceramente — dijo el chico desaliñado sin voltear hacia sus amigas.

—Se van a terminar casando de todos modos—el ojigris miraba insistentemente la pantalla de su computadora— Ya dejen de hablar del asunto.

A May no se le escapaba nada, notó que sus amigos tenían opiniones diversas sobre el tema y reconsideró lo que ella misma dijo sobre apostarlo. Lo analizó y les sugirió a sus amigos hacer una apuesta, la idea le resultaba entretenida.

Inmediatamente la pelimorada se opuso y regaño a su amiga por sugerir tal cosa. Empezó a dar un sermón sobre la importancia del amor y lo real que era. Acabó por hartar a la peliazul y ésta decidió dejar hablando sola a su amiga.

Cuando se pronunció la conclusión del ignorado sermón, May tomó la palabra.

—Entonces chicos, ¿Qué dicen?

— ¿Qué vamos a apostar?—preguntó Ken volteando para quedar frente a su compañera.

— ¡Ken! No puedo creerlo de ti—Sora estaba impresionada con la reacción de su amigo y quedó más impresionada cuando se dio cuenta del estado de la vestimenta de éste.

— Ya somos personas adultas y maduras, me parece que lo adecuado es…—lo meditó un poco—¡Lo tengo! Si perdemos los que creemos que no se casaran, iremos de _cosplay_ a la boda. Si pierden los que dicen que sí se casaran, vienen de_ cosplay_ a la oficina, pero tienen que pasar por el piso de abajo.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de adulto y maduro?—viró hacia su compañera, su idea le parecía una ridiculez—Es una tontería.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder Leon?—acercó su silla a su compañero, le encantaba el hecho de compartir el largo escritorio con el francés, así se le podía acercar siempre que quisiera.

— Ahí viene el joven Yuri, ya no digan más—apuntó una fastidiada Sora.

* * *

><p>El rubio salió de la oficina de su prometida y entró a la suya sin voltear a ver a sus amigos. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y encendió el monitor. Empezaba a extrañar estar en Nueva York, o más bien a la "Layla de Nueva York". No es que considerará que su novia había cambiado, pero desde que llegaron a Tokio, ella explotaba a la más mínima provocación. Tenía 7 años de conocer a la rubia, cuatro años como amigos y tres años como novios, ya conocía todas sus facetas. Sin embargo, aún era capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa. Por eso mismo, le llevó algo de tiempo atreverse a pedirle matrimonio. Hubo un momento en el que desechó la idea, pero su amiga Sora le ayudo a dar el paso.<p>

Nunca olvidaría esa noche de abril cuando llevó a su novia a la torre más alta de Japón, _Tokyo Skytree_. Habían cenado en el _Sky Restaurant 634_, con la impresionante vista nocturna de la ciudad a su lado. Él entró en una crisis de ansiedad y le dieron nauseas, ya que juraba por su vida que Layla lo rechazaría. Creía más factible que se ganara la lotería a que ella aceptara casarse con él. Ya se encontraban en el piso 345, pero él tenía planeado que subieran al 445. El viaje en el elevador sólo empeoró su estado y su novia se empezaba a ver preocupada por él. Incluso le había insinuado que no subieran, porque lo veía muy mal. Pero él tenía que mantener su postura y seguir su plan. Caminaron por el corredor en espiral que los llevaría del piso 445 al 450, se detenían de vez en cuando para admirar la especular vista y sentir el aplastante vértigo. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a donde quería él, el _Sorakara Point_ a 451.2 m de altura. Se le propuso ahí, donde la iluminación etérea y las paredes de espejo daban esa sensación de estar flotando, ahí en donde estarían más cerca del cielo.

Con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, Yuri recordó como su novia lo hizo sufrir por unos segundos diciéndole "_Jamás me casaría contigo, estás loco_", para luego soltar una risotada y darle el esperado "_Sí_". Estaba feliz porque iba a casarse con la mujer que tanto amaba, pero si las cosas continuaban así, no iba a ser tan fácil mantener esa felicidad.

* * *

><p>La pantalla de su computadora estaba en blanco, nada se le ocurría para la tercera propuesta del panorámico de su proyecto. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza el problema de sus amigos. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, quería ayudarlos pero estaba totalmente perdida. A fin de cuentas ella nunca había tenido novio, ni si quiera se atrevía a decir que se había enamorado de verdad alguna vez. La experiencia que tenía en el tema era nula. Sus amigos la molestaban seguido porque era la única del departamento que no había salido con alguien. Pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, era lo último que le importaba.<p>

Miró de reojo al chico con el que compartía escritorio, su mejor amigo. Se habían conocido en la sucursal de Nueva York, cuando ella ingresó, él ya tenía algo de tiempo laborando ahí. Ella se encontraba de _intern_ y Ken se encargó de llevarla por el camino que la ayudó a convertirse en lo que era ahora. No creía que pudiera haber un momento en el que terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Él la había ayudado a crecer tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal, la apoyaba incondicionalmente y estaba siempre ahí para ella, para lo que sea. Sora deseaba que su amigo jamás saliera de su vida, aunque sonara egoísta, ella necesitaba saber que estaría ahí siempre.

Alguna vez su rubia amiga le había preguntado si había algo entre ella y Ken. A la pelimorada le había parecido absurda tal sugerencia y negó que pudiera darse algo así entre ellos. Juró y perjuró que lo único que había entre ellos era amistad. Pero Sora había sido bastante inocente, no se daba cuenta de que todo lo que Ken hacía era porque estaba loco por ella. La verdad era que todos lo sabían, los de la oficina de Nueva York, incluso los del piso de abajo sabían, menos ella. Era como si tuviese una venda en los ojos, una venda que ella misma se había puesto y eso volvía peor todo el asunto.

Sin embargo, esa venda a veces desistía un poco y le permitía ver apenas una sombra a través de una rendija. Pero esa sombra no era su amigo, sino de su compañero Leon. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a la japonesa si estaba enamorada de él, su respuesta sería negativa y no estaría mintiendo. Aún así, no podía negar que le causaba algo que ella misma no podía definir y prefería ignorar. O más bien tenía que ignorarlo y la razón era simple. La peliazul si estaba enamorada del francés y Sora no tenía la más mínima intención de tener que competir con ella en eso. Ya competían en suficientes aspectos como para sumarle uno más, uno que podía arruinar su amistad.

* * *

><p>El chico aún sentía como su cuerpo le reclamaba esas horas de sueño que le habían sido arrancadas y tenía una intensa jaqueca que nublaba sus pensamientos. La luz del monitor comenzaba a incomodarle, apartó la mirada y sus ojos se dirigieron casi magnetizados a una luz aún más brillante, a su querida Sora. No estaba seguro en qué momento pasó, en qué momento se convirtió en la única para él. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que su vida no había sido la misma desde hace tres años y medio, desde que ella entró en su vida.<p>

— ¿Ken? ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó la chica de a un lado, perpleja al ver como sus ojos se posaban sobre ella.

— ¿Qué dices Sora?—salió de sus pensamientos violentamente al escuchar su voz.

— Nada — rió— Ya es hora de la comida ¿Vamos a comer?

— No puedo… — dijo apenado.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Es que…anoche perdí mi cartera—confesó.

Pasó justo lo que le había advertido su compañero ojigris, se descuidó en aquella habitación del _love ho_. El chico estaba tan ebrio, que después de un rato de estar ahí se quedó dormido y _Mei-chan_ aprovechó la situación para robar su cartera.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado—espetó Leon sin despegar los ojos del monitor.

— ¿Por qué Ken tenía que tener cuidado? —preguntó columpiando sus piernas — ¡Ya cuéntenme que paso anoche!

—No fue nada May, es sólo que estaba algo borracho y no me di cuenta de que se me cayó—mintió.

—Ay, Ken…—suspiró— Yo te invito a comer ésta vez—era su turno de ayudar a su amigo.

—Pero Sora…—no podía decirle "no" a nada que ella dijera— Esta bien, gracias.

La chica recogió sus pertenencias del escritorio, tomó el brazo de su amigo y se dirigía al pasillo.

— ¡May y Leon! Ya párense de sus asientos y vámonos a comer. ¡Vamos!—exclamó la enérgica japonesa.

—De acuerdo—contestaron ambos con un ánimo apagado mientras batallaban para ponerse de pie y desencadenarse de su silla.

A Sora le gustaba pasar la hora de la comida con todos sus amigos, por lo que siempre invitaba a Layla, Yuri y Sarah a comer. Ese día no sería la excepción.

— Señorita Layla, ya vamos a ir a comer. ¿No viene? —sonrió asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina.

—Lo siento mucho Sora, pero estoy ocupadísima—no levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía en su escritorio— Iré a comer más tarde.

—Ya veo…—se desalentó por la respuesta de su jefa—No se preocupe, no pasa nada— cerró la puerta con cuidado para dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe.

A diferencia de la rubia, él mantenía la puerta abierta la mayoría del tiempo. Había escuchado lo que dijo su prometida y sabía que respuesta darle a la pelimorada.

—Layla dijo que comería más tarde ¿no? Yo también—contestó a la pregunta que aún no formulaba su amiga—Ustedes vayan a comer.

—Bueno, ya será otro día—dijo alejándose.

Los cuatro amigos cruzaron la cristalina puerta que daba a la recepción y Sora se detuvo para invitar a la recepcionista. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el rubio fue hacia la oficina de su novia. No le gustaba que se malpasara por estar trabajando, le inquietaba que innecesariamente se entregara de más a su labor.

Desde cierto tiempo, en la cabeza de la rubia sólo había espacio para el trabajo. Se había puesto la meta de ser la sucursal número 1 de _Amber Moon Co._ Quería que su sucursal, fuera aún mejor que la principal de Nueva York y no había fuerza capaz de detenerla. Layla estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por ello. Aunque sin darse cuenta, estaba sacrificando cosas que realmente le importaban.

—Yuri, que bueno que te quedaste—dijo mientras su novio entraba a la oficina—Tienes que hacer unas entrevistas.

— ¿Unas entrevistas?—el director creativo estaba totalmente perdido, ignoraba que tenían planes de contratar a alguien.

— Ya te había dicho— la rubia dudó de lo que afirmó— ¿No te dije?

— No tenía ni idea…

— Pues ahora lo sabes—le entregó unos documentos— Ya pasaron por la entrevista de filtro con recursos humanos. Es sencillo…los entrevistas, elijes a una persona y listo.

— Pero Layla, ni si quiera sé que vacante estamos ofreciendo—notó que su prometida empezaba a ignorarlo en ciertas decisiones.

— ¿Ya leíste los documentos que te di? Ahí dice todo.

— No, me los acabas de dar —percibió que la rubia estaba estresada de nuevo— ¿A qué hora comemos?

— Más tarde Yuri, más tarde… — sonrió saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong>

**Ay pero como me da risa Ken, ¡lo juro! Desde el primer capítulo se me hizo chistoso jajaja creo que Anna Heart tenía toda la razón en quererlo de compañero. En fin, como ven ya explique muchas cosas, faltan…pero ya los ubique ¿no? **

**No sé porque Sora se me hace tan difícil, quiero escribir sobre ella y ¡batallo demasiado!**

**Prometo que Layla se tranquilizará (eso espero). Quise poner un poco sobre cómo se siente Yuri respecto a ella, para que vean que si la quiere (por lo del capítulo anterior). Pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa con esos dos. **

**Sólo apareció Sarah de la serie y ya siento que tengo a demasiados personajes jajaja al rato salen más, a ver cómo me las arreglo después. **

**Los nombres de los capítulos, son como que…lo más importante del capítulo. No tanto de qué trata el capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3:El chico del departamento 301

Kaleido Star sigue sin pertenecerme.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento mucho haber abandonado ésta historia…No fue mi intención.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber Moon<strong>_

**Capítulo 3: El chico del departamento 301**

El elevador descendía al quinto piso del edificio, a la zona de restaurantes. No tenían que salir del edificio para ir a comer, tenían un mundo debajo de sus pies. Tiendas de ropa, de joyería, cosméticos, libros, artículos para el hogar…de todo.

En el piso había restaurantes tanto de comida oriental como occidental, así como también algunos cafés. Para ese entonces, ya habían comido en todos los locales y cada quien tenía su favorito. El grupo se quedó parado en medio del lugar, había más de 20 restaurantes para escoger.

— ¿Entonces dónde comeremos?—preguntó Sora a sus indecisos amigos.

Se miraron los unos a los otros esperando a que alguien tomara la palabra.

— Bueno…el _tonkatsu _del otro día me gustó mucho, podríamos comer eso—sugirió la recepcionista volteando hacia ambos lados.

— ¿Dónde lo comimos?

— No me acuerdo… —rió nerviosamente.

— Allá—interrumpió Ken señalando el pintoresco restaurante.

Era un establecimiento de comida japonesa, la fachada simulaba un restaurante típico de épocas pasadas. Parecía como si lo hubieran transportado de algún pueblo al interior del edificio. En la parte superior de la entrada tenía un pedazo de madera donde tenía pintado "Katsukichi" en _kanji_. Incluso un tradicional _noren _color azulcon un corte vertical colgaba de la entrada.

En el interior fueron recibidos con la usual cortesía de los meseros japoneses, quienes se disculparon de mil maneras por no tener una mesa disponible para cinco personas y tener que ofrecerles una para cuatro donde estarían ligeramente apretados. El restaurante era en apariencia muy pequeño, pero tenía cerca de 25 asientos. Con todo su mobiliario de madera, sus lámparas enjauladas y sus _chawan _de porcelana formados en repisas como decoración, daba una sensación entre nostálgica y acogedora.

Las tres chicas se sentaron de un lado de la mesa y los dos jóvenes frente a ellas, la británica quedó acorralada entre Sora y la pared mientras la peliazul se esforzaba por mantenerse al borde del asiento. Ordenaron sin muchos rodeos y aguardaban en completo silencio.

Las mentes de todos divagaban por esferas lejanas a su realidad. Alguien erraba por calles de años atrás de la mano de alguien ahora distante, alguien más volvía una y otra vez a un frio hospital, alguien observaba una panorámica vista rojiza desde una azotea, alguien dejaba que algo se escapara de sus manos y alguien más volaba. Todos se miraban con ojos ciegos, se acompañaban con ausencias.

El aroma de los platillos y la suave voz de la mesera apartaron al grupo de sus divagaciones arrastrándolos de vuelta al restaurante. Recibieron sus órdenes y arrancaron a comer, para luego ser reprendidos por la pelimorada que se molestó porque habían olvidado sus modales. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban en Japón, en algunas ocasiones dejaban de lado toda la cultura que aprendieron y pasaban nuevamente a usar la carta _gaijin. _

—Oigan, ¿ya saben?—Sarah interrumpió su bocado para arrojar la información que ya no se podía guardar más.

— ¿Qué sabemos?—preguntó la japonesa.

— ¡Van a contratar a alguien nuevo!—lanzó la recepcionista animada.

Sarah de una u otra forma se enteraba de todos los chismes de la agencia e incluso poseía información confidencial de prácticamente todo el personal. Si alguien quería saber algún dato de otro empleado, era suficiente con preguntarle a la británica. Aunque de ningún modo directamente, así no funcionaba. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente soltaba información sin querer o más bien todo el tiempo, o más bien sólo con sus amigos. Extraordinario como podía retener tantas cosas en su cabeza. Hasta le daba cierto orgullo, pero era más como un _hobby_.

— ¿Para nuestra área?—preguntó Sora curiosa.

—Sí, sí. Para el departamento de diseño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Sarah?—preguntó Ken masticando.

— ¡Es Sarah! Ella lo sabe todo—respondió la peliazul como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

— ¿Acaso van a remplazar a alguno de nosotros?—preguntó alterado el francés golpeando con un puño cerrado la mesa—Maldito Yuri, de seguro se deshará de mí—comentó en voz baja.

— ¿Qué dijiste Leon?—no esperó una respuesta—Hasta donde tengo entendido Layla quiere más personal nipón en el departamento…

Muy acertado por parte de la directora, dado que Sora Naegino era la única japonesa en esa área, hasta se podía ver discriminatorio que fuera sólo ella. No obstante no siempre había sido así…

Además la pelimorada estaba sutilmente americanizada, había pasado muchos años fuera de Japón y era factor suficiente para distinguirla de otros japoneses que nunca han salido de su país o que no han estado en contacto directo con otras culturas. En teoría no contaba tanto como "japonesa" en toda la extensión de la palabra. "Japonesa globalizada", tal vez.

Con la noticia, los diseñadores tenían una ensalada de emociones desde la curiosidad hasta la aversión. Desde 1 año y medio atrás, el departamento se había consolidado tal y como estaba en el momento. Eso sin contar el tiempo que convivieron en Nueva York. La zona de _confort_ en la que se hallaban, se vería irrumpida por un intruso o intrusa. Por alguien japonés que podría no estaría acostumbrado al choque cultural. Pero todo eran suposiciones, dar algo por hecho con tan poca información era ingenuo. May, Ken y Leon no habían hecho amistad importante con ningún nativo desde que llegaron, por lo que la idea de alguien nuevo les hacía ruido.

— ¿Alguien sabe cuándo volverán Mia y Anna?—preguntó Sora intranquila al terminar su platillo.

—En estos días, ¿no?—supuso la peliazul.

—Yo sé que si no llegan el Viernes, seguro llegan el Lunes—Sarah miró hacia su plato vacío—Aunque no sé de que dependa—sonrió.

— ¿A dónde fueron?—preguntó el chico jugando con sus palillos—No estoy muy enterado del asunto.

—Singapur—respondió el francés.

—Ah, entiendo—meditó una idea—Pero, ¿por qué no mandaron a May en lugar de Mia? Mia nunca había ido a esos viajes.

—Yo tampoco Ken—espetó May un tanto incomoda infiriendo hacia donde iba la pregunta.

—Pero May, tú estuviste en China y…

La innombrable China.

La peliazul se puso de pie tan repentinamente que el chico enmudeció. Ella le lanzó una mirada fría y violentamente sacó de su cartera un billete para cubrir su orden, lo dejó en la mesa y se retiró del lugar. Sus movimientos habían sido mecanizados, como si la sola mención de China, hubiera accionado un interruptor de encendido.

Sora miró a Sarah con angustia y ésta respondió con un suspiro. El ojigris se cruzó de brazos y el chico volteaba hacia sus amigos confundido.

— ¿Dije algo malo?—curioseó inocentemente.

— Tal vez, no estamos seguros—la japonesa se encogió de hombros.

—Detesta que mencionen China, alguna vez me lo señaló—dijo Leon.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene China? ¿Sarah?

—Lamento decepcionarte Ken, pero aquí no sé mucho. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Layla mandaría originalmente a May con Anna, por cuestión del idioma y esas cosas, tu sabes…pero al final fue Mia. Supe que May habló con Layla para explicarle por qué se rehusaba a ir, pero desconozco que—hizo una pausa—Fuera lo que fuera, convenció a Layla…y ustedes saben lo difícil que es de hacerla cambiar de opinión—concluyó.

—Yo intenté preguntarle alguna vez a May, pero pasó algo parecido a lo de ahorita o quizá peor—Sora agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota—La verdad fue peor.

— ¿Y tú, Leon?

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué sabría algo? Ignoro sobre que trate. Recuerdo que extrañamente seria me dijo que no le mencionara China de nuevo y le hice caso…fue todo, no le pregunté sus razones —explicó el francés.

—Entonces ¿Creen que debería disculparme?— preguntó Ken preocupado.

—Será mejor que lo dejes así. Deberíamos regresar ya a la oficina—sugirió la británica desalentada.

Mientras se dirigían al elevador, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del grupo. Lo acontecido en el restaurante con May, los había dejado un tanto incómodos. Principalmente a Sora, quien se preocupaba siempre por todos y a Ken, que había sido el culpable de desatar la inexplicable situación.

Así como a la pelimorada le inquietaba May, seguía pensando en sus rubios amigos. Independientemente de cómo se habían llevado a cabo las cosas, ya era casi del dominio público que se casarían. Suponían que habría una boda y que serían invitados, pero quizá sólo era _wishful thinking_.

— ¿Alguien sabe cuando se casaran la señorita Layla y el joven Yuri?—preguntó Sora mientras entraban al elevador.

—No han dicho absolutamente nada, en verdad me sorprenden un poco—dijo la recepcionista con una risita.

—Ni creo que digan…—soltó Ken.

—Pero…somos sus amigos. ¿No nos van a invitar?—dijo la japonesa recargándose en la pared—Me gustaría estar presente en ese momento tan importante…—vaciló mirando los botones del elevador.

—A lo mejor avisan hasta una semana antes o algo así. Dudo mucho que vayan a hacer algo grande—supuso Sarah.

—Podría ser que un inesperado día llegue Layla como "Layla Killian"—dijo el francés.

— ¡Ay no! No harían eso—espetó Sora cruzándose de brazos—Ojalá no hagan eso.

—Después de todo, lo que hagan es decisión de ellos y nada más—concluyó Leon.

—Eso es verdad—afirmó Ken.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la oficina, la peliazul ya se encontraba en su lugar trabajando. No volteó a mirarlos, ni se inmutó con su llegada. A Ken se le notaban las ganas de comentarle algo a su compañera, pero el chico no tenía idea de que decir. Además, Sarah le había aconsejado no decir nada y quizá en ese momento era coherente hacerle caso.<p>

Pero no se resistió.

—May, quería pedirte disculpas—dijo inseguro mientras estaba parado detrás de la silla de ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? — respondió la chica sin volverse.

— ¡Ken!—exclamó Sora al percatarse de la conversación.

—No sé…—se encogió de hombros—No es nada—dijo dirigiéndose apresuradamente a su lugar.

Un peso agobiante aplastaba las energías de May y la ahogaba en recuerdos. Le faltaba aire y se dispuso a salir a alguna de las terrazas de los locales del piso inferior. Con el usual murmullo de sus tacones, pasó de largo por las oficinas de sus jefes. Pero fue como si nadie hubiera pasado, ninguno le cuestionó su salida. Después de todo, ellos les daban bastantes libertades a sus empleados siempre y cuando cumplieran con su trabajo al final del día. Aún así, había una especie de acuerdo no pronunciado sobre no abusar de esas libertades. Y ese acuerdo existía por qué todos le guardaban un respeto especial a Layla.

La peliazul caminaba arrastrando ese peso mortal con mucho esfuerzo. Las memorias comenzaban a inundar su mente, todas las circunstancias, decisiones y azares del destino que la habían llevado al lugar y momento donde estaba de pie.

Ella en realidad nunca había pensado que terminaría viviendo en Japón. Como cualquier joven con ambición, pretendía expandir su horizonte, probar cosas nuevas, conocer gente nueva, etc. Pero las cosas tomaron un rumbo muy distinto al que ella esperaba.

Prácticamente había dedicado su vida al patinaje artístico, podría haber apostado lo que fuera a que era lo que haría perpetuamente. Era parte de su esencia sobrevivir sobre el delgado hielo. Caer, algo inevitable. Lo último que May se permitiría.

No podía haber sido más ingenua.

A pesar de su apoyo incondicional, la madre de May temía por el futuro de su hija. Sabía que ese tipo de "profesiones" eran muy volátiles. Cualquier incidente pesaría lo suficiente para demoler todo lo que había construido. Deseaba que su hija tuviera algo para sostenerse y jamás caerse.

El hielo se rompió.

La madre de May planeaba obligarla a "suspender" el patinaje y entrar a la universidad.

May estaba más que convencida que el patinaje iba a ser su vida, nunca le cruzó por la mente la idea de ser "universitaria". Cada vez que su madre trataba de convencerla de la idea, era como la marea. Iba y venía, iba y venía. Hasta que May se ahogó.

La peliazul no era nada tonta, eligió una carrera en la que no tenía que escalar montañas de libros o gastarse en números. Una carrera en la que ella pensó que podía seguir dándose tiempo para patinar.

Fue así como entró a la carrera de Diseño Gráfico, la carrera "perfecta" para su plan. Pero May había sido ingenua, su plan sólo funcionaba al verse sobre la superficie. No fue mentira que no era necesario "estudiar" pero demandaba mucho tiempo y dedicación en pinceladas.

Al comienzo, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, seguía deslizándose sobre el hielo y estaba cumpliendo la petición de su madre. Sin embargo, a medida que fue avanzando, su tiempo sobre el hielo era cada vez más corto y el hielo era más blando.

May no percibió que ella misma dejó que el fuego derritiera todo. Ese fuego que surgía de su espíritu competitivo. La llama que la hizo pasar de la estudiante mediocre que hace lo mínimo por aprobar y obtener sus créditos, a la estudiante estrella. Se involucró tanto al tratar de ser la mejor, que dejó atrás el patinaje. Se alejó del frio que alguna vez le había brindado calor.

Ser la estudiante estrella le abrió muchas puertas, inclusive la gran puerta de la prestigiosa agencia de publicidad _Amber Moon Co_. Y la puerta se abrió dejándola pasar por la alfombra roja aún antes de graduarse. El periodo de _intership_ fue pisoteado debajo de la alfombra.

El primer día de trabajo de May en la agencia, también fue el primer día de Leon. Aunque su caso era diferente, él había sido transferido desde la sucursal de Francia. Ambos se integraron al equipo liderado por Layla y trabajaron durante seis meses junto con Yuri, Sora, Ken, Mia y Anna.

Seis meses puede ser un corto periodo, pero con la cantidad de acontecimientos que se dieron, se sintió más largo. Acontecimientos divertidos, tristes o escandalosos. Tal como la pelea de Sora y May, con la que perdieron un cliente y Layla decidió nunca más volverlas a poner a trabajar en equipo.

Desde que llegó a la agencia, la peliazul vio un rival en Sora, un rival en todos los aspectos. Incluso le daba rabia ver como Sora siempre llamaba la atención de todos, era amiga de TODO el personal y de Layla. Y ni hablar de cuando parecía que Leon le prestaba más atención que a ella. Pero para fortuna de May, ella fue la elegida para hacer equipo "permanente" con Leon.

Gracias a las decisiones de la junta directiva de Nueva York, "permanente" fue algo relativo. Ya que después de que pasaron seis meses, el equipo se deshizo.

Layla, Yuri, Sora y Ken fueron enviados a la sucursal que apenas abriría sus puertas en Tokio. Mia y Anna se quedaron en Nueva York, mientras que Leon regresó a París y May fue enviada a Beijing a un proyecto especial.

La peliazul no estaba en contra de Beijing, sería ilógico con su ascendencia China. Y menos estaba en contra de salir de América, le emocionaba ser capaz de cruzar fronteras y mares. Lo único que le molestaba, es que la situación la hacía sentirse alienada. La chica que no era parte del equipo y no importaba si se alejaba de los demás. Se hubiera sentido mejor si al menos la hubieran transferido junto con Leon.

Sin embargo, la decisión había sido de la junta directiva, no de Layla ni del equipo. La rubia se había declarado en contra de la disolución de su equipo y aunque fuera la hija del dueño, su palabra no era nada ante los directivos. Dado que Layla estaba más que satisfecha con todo lo que habían logrado May y Leon dentro del equipo, además de apreciarlos como personas, les hizo la promesa de volver a enfrentarse ante los directivos para que fueran transferidos a Tokio. Y con esa promesa, May pudo irse en paz.

May fue enviada a China por otro periodo de seis meses. Los peores seis meses de su vida. ¿Por qué pasó lo que pasó? ¿Fue realmente su culpa? ¿Se podía evitar? Las preguntas que la persiguen, que no la dejan dormir, que la atormentan y consumen.

La roja azotea, el grito ahogado, el silencio de la ciudad, el viento cortante, una última oportunidad, un sí y un no.

"May"

Una culpa invadía su cuerpo como una infección y se extendía con rapidez.

"May"

* * *

><p>—May—llamó Sora tocando el hombro de la chica.<p>

La peliazul estaba tan hundida en el mar de sus pensamientos, que el contacto de su amiga la hizo salir del agua de un jalón. Se sobresaltó y casi daba un grito.

— ¿Por qué eres tan tonta Sora?—preguntó alterada—Así no se le habla a la gente.

—Perdón por asustarte May…no fue mi intención.

— ¡No me asuste, que ridículo!—soltó ante la cara de desconcierto de su amiga— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Verás… —rió nerviosamente—Me dio hambre, bajé a buscar algo y te vi—mintió. Sora estaba consciente de que preguntarle a su amiga sobre su problema no era opción. Pero eso no mataba sus ganas de ayudarla y animarla.

— ¿Hambre? ¿Dónde diablos te cabe tanta comida? —preguntó burlonamente.

— No sé — sonrió — Regresemos a la oficina, ¿sí? — sin esperar respuesta, tomó el brazo de su amiga y se retiraron del lugar.

El resto del día transcurrió tan suave y calmadamente que sorprendía. No era lo usual, pero no significaba que fuera desagradable. Sumergirse en esa armonía era necesario de vez en cuando.

Desgraciadamente, se trataba de una armonía ilusoria, una armonía más bien creada por la indiferencia y el abandono, el individualismo y la presión que desemboca en agotamiento. Pero por el momento, era lo mejor que tenían y envolverse en ello parecía atractivo.

Por fin llegó la preciada hora de la salida. Para muchos japoneses, esa hora de la salida era algo ficticio, un cuento de hadas. Todos los empleados de _Amber Moon Co._ eran afortunados, la agencia no pertenecía a japoneses. Resultando en que la hora de salida fuera fija y respetada.

—Ya nos podemos ir, ¡que felicidad!—dijo un semidormido chico al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

— ¿Irás directo a dormir, verdad Ken?—preguntó la simpática pelimorada tomando su bolso.

—Si…eso creo —suspiró — Pero qué poco interesante soy ¿verdad? —rió.

— ¡Qué cosas dices!—dijo Sora riendo.

—Oigan…—dijo May girando su silla a sus compañeros—No tengo ganas de cocinar, ¿podemos ir a cenar?

— Claro, ¿por qué no? — respondió Sora.

— Creo que yo paso ésta vez, estoy exhausto —buscó algo en sus bolsillos— Además recuerden que perdí mi cartera.

— Es verdad, no te preocupes — comentó la peliazul — ¿Y tú, Leon?

— Quizá otro día —respondió tranquilamente el francés levantándose de su asiento.

— ¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir May? —preguntó la entusiasmada japonesa jalando el brazo de su amiga.

— ¿Qué? — la peliazul no pretendía estar a solas con Sora y se aparto de ella — No, Sora…así déjalo.

—Pero dijiste que no querías cocinar. ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar a mi casa?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! — gritó sin percatarse — Perdón, es sólo que no es necesario. Gracias Sora.

— ¿Segura? — dirigió a su amiga una mirada de desconcierto.

— Segura— afirmó.

El grupo caminaba hacia la recepción, sólo para notar que la británica ya se había retirado. La razón era simple, tenía que apresurarse para recoger a su hija de la guardería. Por eso, habitualmente era ella quien salía primero y muchas veces no alcanzaba a despedirse de sus amigos.

Sora advirtió que tanto Layla como Yuri, no estaban preparándose para salir. Se encontraban hipnotizados por sus pantallas. Probablemente se quedarían un poco más para terminar pendientes. Ser jefe no era precisamente un trabajo sencillo.

La chica opto por no decirles nada y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, ya que todos se dirigían a la misma estación. A pesar de usar la misma estación, llegaba un punto en que se separaban para ir hacia andenes diferentes. Aunque Ken y León si seguían el mismo camino.

Mientras tanto en la agencia, Yuri trataba inútilmente de desencadenar a su prometida del trabajo. Inclusive ya la comparaba con una _career woman_, cosa que le causaba gracia a la rubia.

—Layla, vámonos por favor. Ya es tarde—suplicó el joven.

La desesperación y preocupación que la ojiazul vio en su prometido, la hicieron dejar todo.

— Ésta bien, llévame a mi departamento—dijo recogiendo sus pertenencias y apagando su computadora.

— ¡Gracias!—soltó sin pensar—Quise decir…por supuesto.

* * *

><p>May finalmente se encontraba a unas cuadras de su departamento. Caminar por la calles de Tokio siempre le brindaba cierta tranquilidad, ver las tiendas con la ropa que le encantaba, el olor de los restaurantes que le hipnotizaba y a pesar de todo…sentir la calidez de la gente. Para ella, Tokio no era una ciudad con gente fría y pensaba que todos aquellos que decían eso nunca habían vivido congelados. Tenía ganas de pasearse por ahí para despejarse, pero la verdad era que también estaba cansada. No obstante su cansancio no era físico.<p>

Subía las escaleras cuando notó una figura conocida descendiendo. En su cara se formó una mueca de fastidio y quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Vaya! Pero si es mi encantadora vecina del 302. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Tenía mucho que no te dejabas ver — le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

— No sé de que hablas — contestó May desganada.

— ¿Estás bien?—no esperó una respuesta— Voy a la _conbini_,¿quieres algo?

— Sí, ¡que te atropellen!—espetó la chica. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero se contuvo al ver como el chico soltó una carcajada y ya no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Eres muy graciosa, veré que te traigo—respondió bajando las escaleras.

El chico del departamento 301, el chico que intentó simpatizar con ella desde que llego a ese departamento, el chico que siempre le sonreía y trataba de hacerla sonreír, el chico misterioso del que no sabía nada más que el hecho de que era su vecino. Sin embargo fue ella quien decidió ese rumbo. No estaba segura de las intenciones del chico y no pretendía arriesgarse y cometer ese error de nuevo. Pensaba que mantenerse al margen era lo más inteligente, lo menos dañino.

* * *

><p>Sorpresivamente, Layla se había quedado dormida en el corto camino de la agencia al departamento. Su novio no se iba a atrever a despertarla, esperaría a que ella misma lo hiciera. Yuri bien podría haber tomado sus llaves para dejar a Layla dentro de su departamento, pero tampoco quería que se asustara.<p>

— ¿Yuri?—preguntó la somnolienta ojiazul apenas abriendo los ojos.

— Creí que no despertarías—respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —articuló con mucho esfuerzo.

— En mi auto, afuera de tu departamento…

— ¿Qué? — se enderezó violentamente, mirando hacia su alrededor — Perdón Yuri, creía que estábamos en mi departamento.

— ¿En tu departamento? ¡Ja! Hace mucho—hizo énfasis en la palabra "mucho"— que no me dejas quedarme — respondió un tanto molesto.

Layla sintió sus palabras como un reproche y no le estaba gustando.

— ¡Es porque no me vas a dejar dormir!

— Oh, vamos Layla, ¿qué crees que podría hacerte yo…como para no dejarte dormir? — preguntó pícaramente —¿En que nos ocuparíamos toda la noche? No se me ocurre nada, no te entiendo.

La rubia se sonrojo.

— ¡No juegues conmigo! — se cruzó de brazos indignada y se quedaron en silencio.

El silencio no es eterno.

— Vamos Yuri, acompáñame.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong>

**Perdón…perdón por haber dejado que pasaran tantos meses. No quiero abandonar ésta historia, pero pasaron muchas cosas. Después quise retomarla (éste capítulo ya estaba a la mitad cuando lo dejé) pero no encontraba mis **_**timelines **_**y demás anotaciones jajaja ¡Y les juro que son necesarias! Cuando las encontré no les entendía T-T y por eso me tardé más. No prometo que el próximo capítulo salga "rápido" pero tampoco voy a volver a dejar que pasen meses y meses. **

**Hablando del capítulo…evidentemente éste capítulo fue sobre May. Ahora sabemos como fue que llegó hasta Tokio. Pero se dejó pendiente una parte de su vida, que más adelante la veremos (o el capítulo iba a ser como de 30 páginas de Word). Así como también más adelante veremos que sucedió en la vida de los demás antes de esto. Una que otra cosa fue mencionada en la historia de May, pero ya me explayare después. Y bueno, ya mencioné a Mia y Anna…ya están por aparecer. ¿Qué más? Ah, si. El vecino de May, eventualmente sabremos un poco más de él también. **

**Hablando de la historia en general…sería mucho mejor si me pusiera a escribir todo lo que pueda antes de subir para que los capítulos salgan más seguidos. Siento que el **_**flow**_** de la historia mejoraría. Pero…no creo hacerlo, lamentablemente. Espero que no les parezca que de repente escribo muy raro, pero es la libertad que me da escribir en tercera persona.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Gyakuharemu

No me he apoderado de Kaleido Star

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amber Moon<em>**

**Capítulo 4: ****_Gyakuharemu_**

El castillo de hielo, el departamento de la ojiazul, carecía de esa sensación de hogar. Todo en perfecto orden, impecable, elegante, finamente amueblado y frio…

La brisa gélida de ese lugar, ya había sido percibida antes por el rubio. Sin embargo, ahora era mucho más intensa y difícil de ignorar.

—Estoy exhausta, ya me voy a dormir—dijo desganada la rubia mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

— ¿No quieres cenar algo?

—El refrigerador está vacío, la alacena también—explicó sin voltearse dejando caer su abrigo —Si tienes hambre, puedes ordenar algo…

— Layla, te estás tomando demasiado en serio lo de ser la mejor sucursal de la agencia—dijo en tono recriminatorio.

— ¿Por qué lo tomaría a la ligera? —su voz resonaba desde la habitación junto al sonido de tacones estrellándose contra el piso.

A pesar de la naturaleza de la relación con su padre, Layla siempre buscaba su aprobación y que él pudiera sentirse orgulloso. Pero ella ya había tomado bastantes decisiones que le causaban desagrado a su padre y tenerlo contento sólo conseguía ser una ilusión.

—Quizá quieras compensar ese "error" de comprometerte conmigo—cruzó la puerta de la habitación—Aunque dudo mucho que tu padre…

—Yo sé que no es un error—interrumpió—El control de mi vida lo tengo yo, no él—afirmó con una impresionante seguridad.

Yuri suspiró desalentado, se sentó en la cama y sus ojos se dirigieron al techo mirando sin ver. Estaba enterado de la postura del padre de Layla respecto a su compromiso. El señor Hamilton deseaba que su hija se casara con algún hijo de sus importantes contactos (o incluso con unos de sus contactos viudos o divorciados), con el único propósito de mejorar sus negocios. Un deseo bastante egoísta sacrificar la felicidad de otros por el bien propio.

— ¿Lo invitaras a la boda?

— Por supuesto, es mi padre, mi única familia—calló para buscar recuerdos en su mente— Pero sé que no vendrá, ni me llamará, como siempre…

Los pocos momentos en que Layla se volvía frágil y quebradiza, eran los momentos en que Yuri se alegraba de ser el único a quien se le permitía dormir a su lado y abrazar sus hombros para evitar que se deshiciera. Así como también le complacía ser el único que podía contener su ignición. El agua apaga al fuego y el calor del vapor puede ser curativo y relajante, pero a veces se vuelve asfixiante.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los rayos solares se filtraban a una recámara iluminando suavemente cada rincón, dejando ver como la nostalgia del pasado flotaba de pared a pared para terminar suspendida en el aire. La paz y la serenidad que se sentían, fueron enmudecidas por un sonido discontinuo. El cual insistentemente trataba de sacar a la pelimorada de su estado inconsciente.

El molesto _buzzer_ del reloj, que tenía varios minutos sonando, llegó a los oídos de la pequeña Yume. Le resultaba gracioso que tuviera que ser la encargada de despertar a su hermana mayor.

— ¡Sora! ¡Se te va a hacer tarde!—decía mientras la sacudía.

— ¿Eh, Yume? —miró hacia el reloj con los ojos entreabiertos — ¡Ay no puede ser! ¡No voy a llegar! ¿Qué hago?—volteaba hacia todos lados desesperada— Yume, tú ya estas lista…

— No tienes que acompañarme a la escuela, ya estoy grande y no me pierdo—sonrió.

— Pero Yume…

— Ya le dije a mamá y le pareció bien — explicó acomodándose el uniforme — Ya me voy, ¡nos vemos! — se alejó corriendo para dejar a una aturdida Sora.

Cierto que Yume ya no era tan pequeña y también cierto que creció varios años sin que Sora estuviera presente. Sora cruzó el océano por voluntad propia dejando atrás todo, sin embargo se lamentaba por los sucesos que se hundieron en el fondo. Ahora buscaba estar cerca de su hermanita con la intención de reponer esos años, a pesar de creerlo innecesario. Ya que atarse a otras personas no iba con ella.

Casi dos años desde que volvió a Japón y aún consideraba ajena esa tranquilidad del barrio donde vivía. Las estrechas calles que atravesaba para llegar a la estación, le resultaban aburridas si las comparaba con las calles de Nueva York. No obstante, es un tanto injusto comparar al calmoso barrio de Ueno con Nueva York.

La ausencia de vehículos motorizados transitando las calles, el metro que no funcionaba las 24 horas, la prisa que no tocaba a la gente y la falta del derroche de luces, conseguían que la melancolía saliera a la superficie de su piel.

Cada que recordaba por qué renunció a Japón, se cuestionaba si en realidad había hecho lo correcto al volver, si en realidad era lo que quería. Recorría un camino largo y cansado para llegar a una respuesta convincente, pero siempre llegaba al final.

Estaba tan distraída, que permitió que se escapara el tren que acababa de llegar. Ignoró por completo el flujo de los _seifuku_ y _kurufuku _hacia el punto de fuga como si fueran algo irreal, algo que sólo vivía en su cabeza.

—Ésta ciudad…

Las palabras que surgían de su subconsciente no lograron manifestarse, quedando colgadas en los cables eléctricos.

—Perdone señorita, se le cayó su _PASMO _— señaló un hombre de mediana edad a la lejana chica.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tiene razón! — comentó después de revisar sus bolsillos — Muchas gracias.

Demasiadas cosas pasaban por su mente haciendo corto circuito. Si realmente le inquietaban como parecía, lo mejor era hacer algo al respecto. Ella no se quedaría cruzada de brazos, ni hoy ni mañana.

Liberarse del encierro subterráneo, pasar de largo por la máquina expendedora, pasillos por la izquierda, subir por la izquierda, permitir el paso a algún apurado, una barrera, un _beep, _otro pasillo a la derecha, otra barrera y un _beep_ más.

Al arribar a la parte central de la estación de Tokio, se dirigió como todas las mañana a comprar un café. La cafeína que recorría su cuerpo la ayudaba a concentrarse y volar menos. Por desgracia, el efecto aún no se presentaba. Y casi le tiraba el café a otra chica al tropezarse.

— Discúlpeme por favor, no fue mi intención — dijo Sora inclinándose apenada.

— ¡Sora! — exclamó una asombrada chica de cabello corto y oscuro.

La familiar voz la hizo enderezarse bruscamente.

— ¡¿Manami?! — la confusión, alegría y sorpresa se fusionaban como el _blended coffee_ que sostenía en mano.

Increíble que a pesar de que ambas se encontraban en Japón, desde el regreso de Sora, las dos amigas no conseguían verse en persona. El trabajo y demás compromisos que las absorbían, el tiempo libre en el que no coincidían y el descuido, las distanciaron aún en la misma ciudad.

— La última vez que pude verte, fue cuando fui a recibirte al aeropuerto hace dos años— desvío su mirada unos segundos —Ahora te encuentro aquí en la atestada estación de Tokio y casi me tiras el café encima — miró la espuma de su café y soltó una carcajada.

Sora no pudo evitar reírse también, pero la risa se terminó cuando notó la hora.

— ¡Ay no! Ya casi es la hora de entrada, me tengo que ir — explicó desanimada y tomó el brazo de Manami para que la siguiera y continuaran la conversación.

— ¿Tienes planes para éste sábado? Curiosamente estoy libre — señaló optimista mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su amiga que parecía empezar a correr.

— ¡Estoy libre también! — respondió enérgicamente.

— ¡Perfecto! Te llamó más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo — y se despidió.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la recepción, saludó a una Sarah extrañamente concentrada en su conversación telefónica. La británica devolvió el saludó con la mano y continuó su labor.<p>

Todos ya habían llegado a la oficina, una vez más era la última en llegar. Aunque en ésta ocasión, llegó con tiempo de sobra. Comparado con lo usual, claro.

— ¡Vaya! Llegaste temprano — dijo May burlona girando su silla — Te caíste de la cama ¿verdad? Que torpe eres — andaba de buen humor y se acercó al escritorio de su amiga para sacarle plática.

— No — río nerviosamente — Hoy no acompañe a Yume a la escuela — explicó acomodando sus cosas.

— Ah, claro. Lo olvidaba — vaciló y se sentó sobre el escritorio — ¿No has pensado en mudarte?

— ¿Eh?

Mudarse. Abandonar el nido.

Los pájaros dejan el nido cuando han aprendido a volar…

Ella lo hizo antes y siendo más joven. Ella volvió. ¿Significaba algo? Socialmente no tenía nada de malo seguir viviendo con la familia a los veintitrés, tampoco era tan raro vivir solo a los veintitrés o antes. No era sobre estar bien o mal.

Era la libertad.

— Yo opino que deberían ser _roomies _— sugirió Ken metiéndose en la conversación.

— Si no son capaces de hacer equipo en el trabajo, ¿cómo esperas que vivan juntas? — apuntó Leon desde su lugar.

— ¡Lo dices como si nos fuéramos a asesinar! — reprochó la peliazul.

— Chicos, chicos — Yuri se acercó a los escritorios — ¿Por qué hablan de asesinatos? Hoy es un lindo día, ¿No creen? — volteó hacia la pared cristalina que servía de ventana y señaló el despejado cielo.

— Creo que hoy todos amanecimos con el pie derecho —sonrió la peliazul —Menos Sora, que se cayó de la cama.

— ¡No me caí de la cama!

Todos rieron, la alegría llenaba el espacio como eco. El día se estaba pintado bastante bien.

— En fin, yo venía a decirles que hay junta en la sala A en 15 minutos — aclaró el director creativo.

Quince minutos, el tiempo a veces es nada y a veces es todo. Todo o nada, tic tac tic tac. Quince minutos pensando, caminando, corriendo, huyendo. Quince minutos en un andén, quince minutos en una sala de espera, quince minutos en una habitación de un _love ho_, quince minutos para vivir o para morir. Quince minutos de distancia. El tiempo se pierde muy fácil en la luz o en la oscuridad.

En la sala A ya se encontraban la directora general y el director creativo. O sólo "Layla y Yuri". El motivo de la junta, era exponer el próximo proyecto, fruto del éxito en el viaje realizado por la ejecutiva de cuentas y la _copy. _O "Anna y Mia" a secas.

— Les informo que se logró cerrar el trato con la compañía _Indigo_ de Singapur. Ellos son dueños de diversos negocios establecidos en diferentes partes de Asia. Por el momento, se nos confirió la publicidad de una cadena de casinos que se inaugurarán el próximo año — explicó la directora.

— ¿Y por qué no fue asignado a la oficina de Beij… — el chico fue silenciado por el codazo de la pelimorada.

— ¡Ken! — dijo Sora evitado levantar la voz y mirando a la peliazul de reojo.

— Dependiendo del éxito de la campaña publicitaria que realicemos, se nos asignaran más proyectos. Éste proyecto abarcará Indonesia, Filipinas, Corea y Singapur por supuesto. La compañía maneja algunas empresas aquí en Japón y esperamos que se nos asignen proyectos de ellas en un futuro cercano — expuso el rubio.

— El _brief _del proyecto lo pueden consultar en las carpetas que tienen frente a ustedes. El día de mañana llegaran Mia y Anna, así que podrán despejar las dudas que tengan con ellas. Quisimos informarles de una vez sobre esto, con el fin de que comiencen a realizar sus investigaciones del tema — miró a su equipo y suspiró — Y eso es todo, espero que den lo mejor de ustedes y entiendan la importancia que tiene para ésta sucursal. Sé que los conquistaremos.

La voz autoritaria de Layla de vez en cuando lograba pulverizar el pedestal que sostenía la amistad que existía entre ellos. Una formalidad que no cuadraba con su relación. Sin embargo, en el trabajo y los negocios, la seriedad y el profesionalismo no se pueden perder. Yuri y Layla se manejaban a la altura de las circunstancias y cumplían su papel de jefes admirablemente.

— Por cierto, en ésta ocasión Sora trabajará con Leon y May con Ken — apuntó Yuri.

La cara de Ken reflejó algo de decepción mientras la peliazul se quemaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — May se paró de su asiento en señal de protesta — ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿Cuál es el problema May? — preguntó la rubia en un tono intimidante — Eres una profesional, ese tipo de cosas no deben de afectar tu desempeño — comentó acercándose a la puerta para salir del lugar.

— Discúlpeme señorita Layla… — dijo May vencida dejándose caer en la silla.

— May, hemos visto los excelentes resultados de tu trabajo con Leon todo éste tiempo. Un cambio de vez en cuando ayuda a refrescar ideas — el rubio intentaba calmar la situación.

— Entiendo…

La peliazul fue la única que protestó. ¿Sería la única a la que le afectaba? Claro que no, al chico también le concernía. Sin embargo, él no tenía el valor para oponerse. A fin de cuentas, no haría diferencia alguna. La cercanía con la que caminaba junto a Sora era inútil, ella caminaba en otro mundo, en el viento. Lejos de él, inalcanzable. La peor forma de querer a alguien, es estar a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.

La junta concluyó y las palabras también. Los cuatro diseñadores permanecían en la sala con los ojos en el _brief_. Analizar lo que veían era un asunto distinto. El denso aire comenzaba a pesar sobre los hombros de todos.

— ¡Qué bueno que mañana regresan Mia y Anna! Ya las extrañaba — comentó la japonesa en un intento por cortar el aire.

— De nuevo seremos la minoría — río forzadamente el chico volteando hacia el ojigris.

— Siempre ha sido así, ¿no? — preguntó May desinteresada.

— No, antes de que llegaran tu, Leon, Mia y Anna…yo era la única chica del equipo — explicó Sora mientras los recuerdos se proyectaban como película muda.

— Era algo así como un…— Ken meditó y pescó la palabra — Le dicen _gyakuharemu._

— ¿Entonces todos estaban enamorados de Sora? — inquirió May sarcásticamente.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No fue así, Ken! — recapacitó — Pero había un chico…de Canadá al que le gustaba la señorita Layla. Recuerdo que el joven Yuri se ponía furioso.

* * *

><p>Al inaugurarse la sucursal de <em>Amber Moon Co.<em> en Tokio, sólo Layla, Yuri, Ken y Sora fueron transferidos desde Nueva York. Dos diseñadores llegaron a Tokio desde la oficina de Ottawa para una estancia temporal. Mientras que para el puesto de ejecutivo de cuentas y para el de _copy, _contrataron a japoneses. La idea consistía en que estuvieran seis meses "a prueba", una vil mentira. Ya que desde el inicio, la directora general preveía recuperar a su equipo original una vez finalizado el semestre. Los pobres empleados japoneses ignoraban que cualquier esfuerzo era en vano. Cruel, aunque dicen que "el fin justifica los medios".

Siendo sinceros, el toque de _gyakuharemu_ si estuvo presente. Sora tenía al menos a tres chicos tras ella. Ken, Yuki y Shin. Para su fortuna ¿o desgracia? el único sincero fue Ken.

La actitud de Yuki y Shin podía definirse como mecánica y más o menos forzada. Ambos se localizaban en el punto idóneo de su vida para aterrizar sus planes futuros. La hora y lugar exactos para encontrar a una chica linda, enamorarse, estabilizarse y casarse. Lo normal.

El inexistente interés de la pelimorada en ser pretendida causó la rápida rendición de los chicos. Sumado al hecho de creer que Ken y Sora sostenían una relación. Creencia nacida por la necesidad de Sora de usar a su amigo como refugio y escape.

El rumor volviéndose verdad, un sueño distante. El fallo de Ken radicaba en la excesivamente pasiva estrategia para ganarse a Sora. Su intensa reflexión y su conducta selectiva antes de actuar, lo limitaban significativamente. Le faltaba dejarse llevar, pensar menos, sentir más.

* * *

><p>— Ese tipo era bastante pegajoso, obviamente a Yuri le molestaría — recordó el chico — Llegue a pensar que lo despediría.<p>

— Yo también, pero el joven Yuri supo controlarse…

Ni May ni Leon conseguían atrapar el hilo de la conversación. El ojigris se levantó de su lugar listo para abandonar la sala. Los ojos de sus compañeros lo siguieron en silencio mientras razonaban que no era la hora para charlar. Sora retomó la palabra para concluir que debían volver a sus lugares. Los documentos y carpetas se golpeaban contra la mesa y se elevaban, las sillas se deslizaban hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Excepto la silla que ocupaba la inmóvil peliazul.

La puerta se abría de par en par, permitiéndose ser atravesada.

— Ken, espera — se oyó desde el fondo de la sala — Quiero hablar contigo.

El chico se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por la petición de su compañera. Pero supuso que deseaba discutir algo relacionado al proyecto. Después de todo, ahora eran equipo.

— ¿Qué pasa May? — se aproximó a la mesa para tomar asiento.

La chica no parpadeaba ni se movía. El ambiente se volvió tenso y comenzó a preocupar a Ken. Una vez que Sora y Leon se alejaron lo suficiente, lo labios de May recuperaron su movilidad.

— Hagamos un trato. Te ayudaré con Sora — su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna.

— ¿De qué hablas May? — una risita nerviosa se le escapó.

— Por favor, Ken—bufó— Se necesita ser ciego o estúpido o ser Sora para no darse cuenta…

El chico se sintió acorralado y un tanto asustado por la actitud de su compañera. Le recordó a lo sucedido en el restaurante el día anterior, aunque no existía relación. Insólito que la peliazul quisiera ayudarlo, siendo que no consideraba que fueran muy cercanos. Comenzó a cuestionarse si ya clasificaba como _hopeless_ para llegar al punto de aceptar una intervención. No obstante, la palabra clave en el mensaje de May era "trato".

— ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme? — preguntó inseguro — ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

— Tú conoces a Sora mejor que yo, pero no la entenderías mejor que yo. Hay cosas en las que las mujeres somos similares.

El chico permitiría que su compañera continuara hablando, la curiosidad por oír el plan se apoderó de él.

— Te voy a aconsejar, sólo eso. Hay personas que sólo necesitan un empujón. Y trataré de persuadir a Sora en una que otra cosa — esperaba alguna reacción de Ken, pero sólo lo veía tieso — Tu parte es más sencilla, ya te la explicaré después.

Las palabras de la chica no sonaban tan convincentes, la ambigüedad se plasmaba en cada una de ellas. Y la misma ambigüedad las abandonaba. Revelar la verdadera intención de su trato, significaba poner sus miedos como cartas sobre la mesa para una partida que no jugaría.

El chico no tenía nada que perder y consideraba intrascendente aceptar el trato. Podía intentarlo y podía funcionar. Basarse en la experiencia de una chica de veintidós años, no daba seguridad pero era peor tener las manos vacías.

— Bien, lo primero que harás… — se aguantó la risa al imaginar la escena — Hazle algún cumplido a Sora, que no pase de hoy.

A Ken lo desconcertaba que May fuera demasiado directa.

— ¿Un cumplido? — dudó de la propuesta.

— Dile que se ve bonita con ese peinado — dijo mientras se acomodaba el fleco guiándose por el espejo traslúcido.

— ¿Algo menos directo?

— De acuerdo, dile algo sobre su ropa.

La lluvia de ideas caía sobre el chico, pero todas las gotas se deslizaban hasta el suelo. Excepto una.

—Le diré que se le ven bien esos pantalones — aseguró.

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares fingiendo que lo ocurrido esa mañana había sido de lo más banal. Desgraciadamente, el día ya estaba teñido de negro.

* * *

><p>Una corriente nerviosa helaba cada musculo de Ken, paralizándolo. Se creía incapaz de realizar la tarea. Y dando un vistazo al pasado, el chico nunca se esforzó para salir con alguien. En la preparatoria, así como en la universidad, su táctica de acceder y no rechazar funcionaba de maravilla. Tan efectiva táctica que lo dejó con dos ex novias para el record.<p>

Pero ahora era Sora, el ave inconquistable.

La pelimorada dejó su asiento y el susurro de las ruedas llamó la atención de los aliados. La chica se dirigía a los archiveros acomodados como piezas de dominó listas para ser derrumbadas. La peliazul reaccionó y le hizo una seña al chico para que siguiera a su amiga. Los escasos metros de distancia les darían cierta privacidad.

Sora abría cajones con la curiosidad de un infante, sin propósito. Buscaba en el lugar equivocado, tarde o temprano lo advertiría. Los archiveros atiborrados de documentos clasificados por color y pestañas marcadas con cifras no poseían las respuestas esperadas.

El chico se acercó paulatinamente armándose de valor. Una débil presencia, imperceptible para la pelimorada hipnotizada por los signos.

— Oye Sora, me gusta como se te ven esos pantalones — su rostro adoptaba múltiples tonos carmesí.

— ¿Eh? — la sorpresa por la repentina aparición de su amigo la dejó sorda y confundida.

— ¡Me gustan tus pantalones! — enunció torpemente.

— ¡Ah! — rió — A mí también me gustan mucho, de hecho los uso seguido — confesó. Y sus ojos volvieron a las pestañas multicolor naturalmente.

May estuvo al pendiente del acto y su boca se abrió al no creer el horrible resultado del número. Inmediatamente llamó a Ken, en parte para sacarlo de su trance y en parte para darle una lección.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — refunfuñó.

— Lo sé, lo arruiné. May, creo que esto no funcionará — iba a volver derrotado a su lugar, pero la chica tiró de su saco impidiendo la huida.

— Escucha Ken —acercó al chico a su monitor fingiendo mostrarle algo — Está bien ser sutil, pero deja en claro que si le dices que esos pantalones se le ven bien es porque quieres que estén en el piso de tu recámara, no porque eres un experto en _fashion_.

— ¿Eso quiero? — su cara robó el color del sol nipón.

La chica llevó una mano a su frente al no poder expresar el nivel de ineptitud que acababa de presenciar. Respiró profundo y reflexionó sobre la labor que representaba ayudar a Ken.

— Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong>

**Sí, me tarde de nuevo. Pero no TANTO. Confieso que soy pésima para describir escenas afectivas, por eso mejor uso metáforas extrañas abiertas a la interpretación. **

**Aclaro que así como en el anime los signos zodiacales fueron importantes, yo también los estoy tomando muy en cuenta. También estoy tratando de adaptar de ALGUNA manera situaciones que pasaron en el anime y el pasado de cada personaje. **

**No tengo nada en contra de Sora, pero me cuesta mucho escribir sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Y cuando entre Mia en la historia, sé que también será difícil. En fin, haré lo que pueda. **

**Respecto a la historia, salió un tanto diferente a lo que pensaba. Y perdón por los ****_wall of text _****en algunos diálogos. Ah, y por fin pude revelar más edades. Faltan, pero ya saldrán. En éste capítulo hablamos un poco de Sora y Ken. Espero que vayan tomando carácter ambos, están muy...no sé jajaja**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><em>Monica Oliva:<em> Espero que lo de "ultramega raro" sea en buen sentido jajaja En fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer (los capítulos son algo largos...)


End file.
